Nerhegeb
by SilkyPotion
Summary: Plötzlich erscheint Hermine nicht mehr im Unterricht für Zaubertränke. Weiß Severus Snape, warum? Zumindest hat er eine Ahnung, warum sie dem Unterricht fern blieb. Und was hat der Spiegel Nerhegeb damit zu tun? SSxHG.
1. Abwesend

Kurz erklärt: Dies ist meine erste Fanfic. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch und würde mich sehr über euer Feedback freuen. Es wird eine erotische Snape-Hermine-Story, die im 7. Schuljahr angesetzt ist. Auch wenn es im ersten Kapitel etwas ruhiger bleibt. Keine Angst, es wird bald anders ;-).

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören sämtliche Rechte / Figuren der wundervollen JK Rowling. Mir gehört nur die Story und sonst nix :-).

XXXXXXXXXX

Als er vor dieser glatten, kühlen Oberfläche stand, und die erscheinenden Bilder immer mehr aus dem Nebelschleier hervortraten und klarer wurden, wurde er bei dessen Betrachtung wahnsinnig vor Zorn. Er drehte, angewidert von der dargebotenen Szene, seinen Kopf zur Seite, presste seine Zähne zusammen, ballte die langgliedrigen Finger zu Fäusten und verließ das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres mal in Nerhegeb zu blicken.

Erst auf halbem Weg zu seinen Kerkern fiel ihm auf, dass er fast in einem Laufschritt durch die nächtlichen Gänge von Hogwarts lief.

 _Halt! Stop! – Ein Severus Snape rennt niemals davon! Schon gar nicht vor einer absurden und belanglosen Darstellung in einem Spiegel._

Also drosselte er mit rollenden Augen seine Geschwindigkeit und atmete tief durch.

 _Lächerlich!_

Durch seine kurze Rast zwang Snape seinen schweren, dunklen Umhang den Wellenritt auf der Luft zu beenden um sich sogleich an den langen, sehnigen Körper des Tränkemeisters zu schmiegen. Nach links und rechts blickend, vergewisserte sich Snape ob seiner Einsamkeit. Da es fast 01:30 Uhr in der Nacht war, konnte er sich dessen gewiss sein, dass ihn niemand so aufgebracht sehen konnte. Bestimmenden Schrittes setzte er seinen Gang Richtung Kerker fort und versuchte alsbald Schlaf zu finden. Leider gelang ihm das kaum, so wie in den letzten Tagen zuvor auch schon, und marschierte daher am nächsten Morgen zerknittert und ohne gefrühstückt zu haben in seine Unterrichtsräume um sogleich mit dem Unterrich zu beginnen.

"Zaubertrankkunst. Seite 477! Zwei volle Pergamentrollen mit den wichtigsten Zusammenfassungen des Kapitels sind bis zum Ende der heutigen Doppelstunde auf meinen Schreibtisch zu legen. Von Jedem!"

Auf eine praktischorientierte Arbeit hatte er heute wirklich keine Lust. Mit der Paarung der Erinnerungen an Longbottoms missglückten Trank der letzten Woche mit seinen ohnehin schon sehr gereizten Nerven von heute wusste er, dass er sich damit nur selbst strafte. Denn Snape wollte heute nicht riskieren jemanden bei ihm nachsitzen lassen zu müssen. Er brauchte einen Abend voller Ruhe und wollte kein unfähiges Schulkind Kessel putzen lassen um ihm dabei auf die Finger sehen zu müssen. Aber das dürfe er natürlich die Schüler nicht merken lassen.

Seit Tagen schon durchlebte Severus Snape ein wahres Gefühlschaos sondergleichen.

 _Am Besten ich setze mich gleich zu dieser Lavender Brown um gemeinsam Klatsch und Tratsch zu betreiben. Am allerbesten sogar noch händchenhaltend und mit roten Backen vor Aufregung. Und mit glühenden Augen besprechen wir wer nicht auf wen steht. Und wer nicht aller sexy aussieht._

Mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck stand Snape vor der Klasse und versuchte sich durch strenge Blicke in die Augen der aufsehenden Schüler von seinen selbstnervenden Gedanken abzulenken.

 _Es sollte ihn jetzt bloß niemand anreden. Der bekäme sofortigen Punkteabzug. Wofür? Da würde er sich schon noch etwas aus dem Ärmel ziehen._

Dennoch wartend, ob jemand aus der Klasse seine Missgunst auf sich ziehend würde – denn als kleines Ablassventil um seinen Grant beseitigen zu können waren ihm kleine Ungereimtheiten in seinen Zaubertrankstunden immer recht. Also ließ er seinen Blick weiterhin durch die Klasse schweifen, doch nun mit all seiner Aufmerksamkeit: Zu seiner linken saßen seine Slytherinsprösslinge.

 _Einer unfähiger als der andere._

Augenverdrehend blickte er zu seiner rechten McGonagalls Löwen entgegen.

 _Auch nicht wirklich fähig um brauchbare Tränke zu brauen. Bis auf …_

Sein Blick wanderte suchend durch den Raum.

„Potter! – Wo ist Granger?", bellte plötzlich Snape zornig und unterbrach damit die Stille. Harry, setzte leicht zitternd seine Feder ab, sah mit unsicherem Blick zu Snape auf und antwortete, dass Hermine sich heute nicht wohl fühle und deshalb in ihrem Bett bliebe. Snape merkte, wie der Blick mancher Schüler an ihm und Harry hängenblieben. "Sofort! Weiter! Arbeiten!", fauchte er die Gaffer an, "oder wollen Sie heute Abend Ihre Aufsätze verfeinern? Hier bei mir, vielleicht?" Als Snapes Ohren wieder das Gekratze der Federn hören konnte, machte er auf den Absätzen kehrt und blieb vor seinem Schreibtisch jedoch mit dem Rücken zu den Schülern gewandt stehen.

 _So, so, Granger._

Keiner konnte sehen wie sich ein süffisantes und sehr zufriedenes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht ausbreitet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ob Snape wohl schon weiß, warum Hermine nicht hier ist?

Bitte hinterlasst mir eine Review. So fällt das Schreiben gleich viel leichter wenn ich weiß, dass es euch eine Freude macht :-) :-) Oder habt ihr Kritik?


	2. 2

Hermine lag schon lange wach in ihrem Bett als die ersten Wintersonnenstrahlen in den Mädchenschlafsaal des Gryffindorturms fielen, das Kopfkissen über ihren Kopf gezogen, schien es fast so, als wolle sie sich vor dem Tag verstecken. Hoffnungslos! - Denn als Ginny neben ihr munter wurde, hüpfte diese sogleich auf ihr Bett.

"Hey, Hermine, bist du wach?" Unsanft spürte Hermine Ginnys Landung auf ihrer Matratze. "Na, spätestens jetzt schon.", versuchte Hermine in einem lockeren Ton von sich zu geben.

"Du hast Seamus und mir noch immer nicht verraten, ob du mit uns morgen nach Hogsmead gehst. Wir brauchen doch noch ein paar Geschenke für Weihnachten." Hermine war etwas genervt so unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen zu werden und kroch letztendlich mit einem gespielten Lächeln im Gesicht unter ihrem Kissen hervor. Keiner sollte merken, dass sie Gedanken plagten.

"Guten Morgen, Ginny", setzte Hermine an und willigte über einen gemeinsamen Besuch ein. Bis morgen würde sie hoffentlich wissen, wie es das restliche Schuljahr weiterging.

Ginny lies froh über Hermines Antwort wieder von ihr ab und huschte gleich ins angrenzende Badezimmer, denn sie merkte, dass immer mehr Mädchen munter wurden und hatte keine Lust lange zu warten.

Immer noch auf dem Rücken liegend und nun auf die Tücher ihres Himmelbettes starrend, konnte es Hermine einfach noch immer nicht glauben, was letzte Woche geschehen war. Auf die eine Art und Weise war sie glücklich über den Vorfall gewesen, denn sie provozierte es in der Vergangenheit ja. Aber auf der anderen Seite wollte sie auf der Stelle vor Scham versinken. Über das WIE hatte sie im Vorhinein viel Nachgedacht, doch dass es auch ein Danach gab, das hatte sie nie bedacht. Wie um Himmels willen sollte sie das Schuljahr nur abschließen können? Sie drückte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger nachdenklich in den Nasenrücken, atmete tief aus und verharrte kurz in dieser Position als ihre Gedanken weiter fuhren. Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen in Severus Snapes Augen zu blicken. Sie hatte ihren Professor nackt gesehen. Sie hatte ihn gerochen, gekostet und berührt. ER hatte sie gerochen, gekostet und berührt. Sofort überkam sie wieder Scham. Ihre Wangen glühten verräterisch.

Als Ginny erfrischt aus dem Mädchenbad kam, fiel ihr auf, dass Hermine noch immer im Bett lag. Das war so gar nicht die Art ihrer Freundin den Tag zu beginnen. "Hey, Mine, was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Erst jetzt bemerkte Ginny Hermines ungesunde Hautfarbe. "Hast du Fieber? Deine Wangen sind ganz rot." Besorgt trat Ginny näher während Hermine auf den Zug auf sprang der sich ihr gerade anbot und antwortete:" Ich weiß nicht, ... ich fühle mich überhaupt nich wohl ... am Besten, ich bleibe heute vorerst im Bett und versuche für unseren Ausflug morgen wieder fit zu werden." Mit der Bitte Ron und Harry über Hermines Fehlbleiben des heutigen Unterrichts zu informieren verließ Ginny als letzte den Schlafsaal.

Hermine war froh endlich wieder Ruhe zu haben. Es war ihr sehr unangenehm, nicht am Unterricht teil zu nehmen. Das ist ihr in ihrer gesamten Schulzeit in Hogwarts nur ein weiteres mal passiert. Damals gingen die blubberartige Pocken im Schloss um und sie hatte sich leider damit angesteckt. Eine ganze Woche musste sie bei Madame Pomfrey im Krankenflügel bleiben.

Doch jetzt war es ihr aus mehr oder weniger freiwilligen Stücken unmöglich am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Heute hätte sie das erste mal Zaubertrankstunden bei Snape gehabt, nachdem sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte.

Snape hatte auf Hermine schon immer eine anziehende Ausstrahlung gehabt. Klar, gemocht hatte sie ihn nie wirklich, aber seine Distanziertheit, seine Art einen vollen Raum mit dem bloßen Betreten zu bändigen, sein Blick, der Gänsehaut und Furcht erzeugen kann, faszinierte Hermine auf eine unbeschreibliche Art und Weise schon immer. Und seitdem sie das Mädchen immer mehr hinter sich gelassen hatte und zur jungen Frau wurde, wirkte Snapes Art zunehmend erotisch auf sie. Hinzu kam sein zarter aber dennoch vollends sinnesbenebelnder Duft wenn Snape durch das Klassenzimmer rauscht. Zedernholz mit einer leichten Note Zimt. Auch wenn es lange gedauert hat, sich das selber einzugestehen: sie fühlte sich zu ihrem Zaubertranklehrer mehr und mehr hinhezogen. Natürlich war sie sehr darum bemüht, es niemanden anmerken zu lassen. Denn niemals hätte für Hermines Empfindungen auch nur ein einziger einen Hauch von Verständnis dafür gehabt.

Hermine stand letztendlich auf und betrat das Badezimmer. Sie zog sich aus um zu duschen und stellte sich zuvor nackt vor den Spiegel. Den Kopf zur Seite gelegt betrachtete sie ihren Körper. Ob Snape sie auch mochte? Langsam strich sie sich von ihrem Nacken über die Brüste, über den Bauch, über ihre Schenkel und beäugte sich dabei prüfend.

Sie weiß noch genau wie sie ihm nackt gegenüber stand und sich etwas unwohl fühlte, da er sich seiner Kleidung anfangs nicht entledigte. Dabei zogen seine langen, dünnen Finger Linien von ihren steifen Brustwarzen hinunter zu ihrer Scham. Hermines Augen nicht aus den Fängen der seinen entkommen lassend. Er wollte sie beim Umspielen ihres feuchten Hügels mit seinen erfahrenen Fingern sehen, sehen wie sie sich ihm hingab, sehen, welche Lust er verüben kann. Stets mit einem zynischen Lächeln im Gesicht. Unterschwellig kam Hermine sich während Snapes Berührungen stets wie ein Nutzgegenstand vor. Denn er erlaubte es nicht, dass sie ihn unaufgefordert und selbstbestimmt anfasst. Aber sie ließ es mit sich geschehen. Zu sehr wusste Snape, was er tat. Zu sehr gefiel Hermine seine demonstrative und dominierende Art.

Erst als sie ihre Gedankengänge an diese verbotene Nacht beendete, merkte sie ihre erneute Erregtheit und dass ihre Finger sie kurz vor den Orgasmus gebracht hatten.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Im nächsten Kapitel treffen Snape und Hermine endlich aufeinander ;-). und wir erfahren mehr darüber, was in der Nacht vorfiel.

Bitte hinterlasst mir eine Review. Ich würde gerne wissen, was ihr bis jetzt von der Story haltet.


	3. Heiße Erinnerungen

Jhuhuuuu, ich habe eine Review. Vielen lieben Dank @ Cleo32!

Leider habe ich mich beim Erstellen vertan. So richtig fertig ist sie nicht. Aber ich weiß, wohin sie führen wird, und was in groben Zügen alles passiert. Verfeinern muss ich sie halt noch und habe vor regelmäßig in kürzeren Abständen zu updaten. Hab schon zweimal versucht den Status zu ändern, leider erfolglos. Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht zu sehr und wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Allen anderen anonymen Lesern wünsche ich natürlich genauso ihren Spaß :-) und würde mich über eine Review von euch sehr freuen. Würd doch so gerne wissen, ob alles nachvollziehbar ist, oder ob ihr Fragen dazu habt.

Hoffe, euch ist das hier alles nicht allzu detailliert??????? -- Review bitte! ;-)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Wieder eine Nacht in der sie sich unruhig hin und her wälzte. Mittlerweile war Snapes und ihre gemeinsame Nacht schon über eine Woche her. Das Kreisen ihrer wirren Gedanken musste endlich ein Ende finden. Und zwar bald und sofort. Lange könne sie ihre Freunde nicht mehr mit einfachen Ausreden abtun. Aber wie solle sie das bloß anstellen? Ein einfacher Zauber würde hier nicht helfen und um einen Trank zu brauen, benötigte sie viel zu viele verschiedene Zutaten; die zu bekommen, das größte Problem darstellten würde. Also fasste Hermine einen Entschluss: Morgen ginge sie sofort nach dem Unterricht in die Bibliothek und suchte nach einem geeigneten Trankrezept, das ihr dabei helfen sollte, gezielt ein paar Stunden zu vergessen.

In der Hoffnung, diese Erinnerung bald nicht mehr mit sich herum tragen zu müssen, drehte sich Hermine zur Seite, schloss ihre haselnussbraunen Augen und ließ ihren Gedanken ein letzten Mal freien Lauf. Zu schön war dann doch das Erlebte, ja, sie liebte es sogar diese Nacht immer und immer zu durchleben. Seine Berührungen, seine Stimme, seine dunklen Augen. Aber zu schwer ist die Last des Wissens, mit ihrem Lehrer geschlafen zu haben. Hermine war nicht gut in solchen Angelegenheiten, in denen sie nicht wusste, wie sie sich verhalten soll. Und dies stellte genauso eine Situation dar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Auch anderen Orts im verschlafenen Hogwarts machte sich jemand Gedanken um eine bestimmte Nacht.

Severus Snape saß zu später Stunde in seinen privaten Räumen am Kamin, auf dem Schoß ein dickes, ledernes Buch aufgeschlagen. Das Holz knackte und erfüllte den Raum mit einer wohligen Wärme. Doch er fand keinen ruhigen Gedanken um sich darin entspannen zu können. Immer wieder musste er an Hermine denken, und daran, dass sie heute nicht im Unterricht erschienen ist.

 _Ob sie wirklich krank ist? Oder meidet sich dich?_ Snape gestand sich ein, dass seine Gedanken über ihn triumphierten und legte das Buch auf den kleinen Tisch neben seiner Couch ab, atmete tief und ruhig durch und schloss die Augen.

Natürlich war es unüberlegt gewesen und falsch mit einer seiner Schülerinnen so intim zu werden, aber es war bei ihm schon zu lange her, dass er eine Frau angegriffen hatte, als dass er hätte ablehnen können. _Außerdem wäre sie in paar Monaten gar keine Schüler von ihm mehr gewesen,_ versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.

Zunächst dachte er ja an einen geschmacklosen Schülerstreich, als Hermine Granger in der tiefsten Nacht an seiner Kerkertür klopfte und um Einlass bat. Da er dachte, dass seine Schülerin einen triftigen Grund für ihren so späten Besuch haben musste, ließ er sie natürlich in sein Klassenzimmer eintreten und wartete bis sie vor seinem Schreibtisch zum Halten kam. Snape schloss die Tür und war auf dem Weg zu seinem Pult als ihm auffiel, dass Hermine keine Schuhe trug. Verwundert darüber begann er sich etwas Sorgen zu machen, und nahm an, dass ein Unfall geschehen sei. Doch er kam nicht lange dazu, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Als Hermine merkte, dass Snape gerade ein Gespräch eröffnen wollte, öffnete sie ihre Kordel am Halsende ihrer Robe und lies sie geräuschlos zu Boden fallen. Abrupt blieb Snape einige Schritte vor Hermine stehen und brauchte einen Moment um die Szene verarbeiten zu können: Hermine Granger stand nackt vor ihm. Inmitten der Nacht in seinem Unterrichtsraum vor seinem schwarzen, schweren Schreibtisch. Nachdem er seine Starre durchbrochen hatte fauchte Snape in einem gefährlichen Ton: „Was zur Hölle tun Sie da, Granger?! Packen Sie sofort Ihren Umhang und verlassen Sie umgehend meine Räume!"

Hermine war alles andere als ruhig, doch ließ sie sich das nicht anmerken. Und natürlich ging sie diese Szene wochenlang zuvor schon in ihrem Geiste durch und hatte sich daher einen Plan zurecht gelegt, an den sie sich nun auch strikt halten wolle. Und da gehörte „ _Umhang packen und den Raum wieder zu verlassen"_ definitiv nicht dazu. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Mit einer solchen Reaktion hatte die strebsame Gryffindor-Schülerin natürlich gerechnet. Snape war zwar die meiste Zeit – nein, eigentlich immer - ein Mistkerl, aber sicherlich niemand, der sich an einer seiner Schülerinnen vergehen würde.

Unbeachtet seiner Worte fing Hermine an ihren Körper zu streicheln, stets den perplexen Zaubertrankmeister im Blick. Snape solle wissen, dass sie nicht schlafwandle und er es war, den sie wollte.

„Granger, ich warne Sie. Verschwinden Sie auf der Stelle!"

Doch Hermine wurde sich zunehmend sicherer. Sie ließ ihre Hände über ihre Seiten hinunter gleiten, was ihre Hüften aufregender wirken ließ. Wieder oben strich sie sich über ihre Brüste. Ganz langsam fing sie an, sie gegeneinander zu reiben. Ihre rosigen Nippel zwickte sie zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen, bis sie sichtlich abstanden. Es entging ihr nicht, dass Snapes Atmung schneller wurde.

Ihre Hände setzten ihre Wanderung über ihren Bauch zu ihrer Weiblichkeit fort. Sie spreizte leicht ihre langen Beine und spielte mit den Fingern an ihrer Öffnung herum. Snape sollte genau beobachten können, was sie da macht. Als sie einen ihrer Finger hineingleiten ließ und sie dabei kaum merklich aber laut genug stöhnte, sog Snape schwer Luft ein. Das war genau das, was Hermine erreichen wollte. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er würde die Beherrschung über sich verlieren und über sie herfallen. Aber den Gefallen würde er ihr nicht tun. Er lässt sich nicht wie ein pubertierender Teenager ködern. Also tat er einen Schritt auf sie zu und griff nach ihrer Hand, die ihr gerade Befriedigung verschaffte um sie zu stoppen. Hermine ließ sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken und hielt Snapes zornigem Blick stand. Ebenso darauf bedacht Hermines Augen nicht zu verlieren, hob Snape ihre Hand hoch bis auf Gesichtshöhe und musterte die glänzende Flüssigkeit die sich darauf befand aus den Augenwinkeln. Leicht begann er seine gehobenen Finger zu reiben um auch einen haptischen Eindruck davon zu bekommen. Es gefiel ihm.

Snapes Augen blitzten, sein Mund zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verzogen, überkamen Hermine erstmals Zweifel, ob ihr Plan wirklich so gut gewesen wäre, ihren Zaubertränkemeister in der Nacht einfach zu überfallen. Sie wollte sich aus Snapes Griff lösen, doch zu spät, er ließ einen Abbruch nun nicht mehr zu und leckte langsam Hermines Finger mit ausgestreckter Zunge ab. Etwas beruhigt über Snapes Handeln, dominierte Hermines Lust nun wieder über ihre Zweifel.

„Du schmeckst köstlich, Granger.", verriet er ihr ölig und ließ ihre Hand los. Er betrachtete sie, erschrocken von sich selbst, von oben bis unten und stellte sich hinter sie. „Was denken Sie, was Sie hier tun?" Hermine wollte sich zu ihm drehen, doch Snape unterband ihr Vorhaben mit einem harschen „Nicht bewegen!" und wartete auf die Beantwortung seiner Frage.

Hermine erinnerte sich an ihren Plan und begann ins Leere zu reden: „ Ich will, dass Sie mir zeigen, wie man berührt und wie man berührt wird. Wie man ….

Doch Hermine wurde abrupt in ihren Erklärungsversuchen unterbrochen. Sie bemerkte auf einmal Snapes Atem an ihrem Ohr und seine Hand auf ihrem Hals. Wild pochte Hermines Herz „Treiben Sie keine Spielchen mit mir!", bellte Snape bestimmend und angsteinflößend in das Ohr seiner Schülerin.

„Bitte, Professor, ich möchte mit Ihnen lernen. Ich möchte durch Sie lernen. An Ihnen lernen. Ich möchte, dass Sie mir zeigen, wie man seine sexuellen Sinne befriedigt. Wie man das andere Geschlecht befriedigt. Sie wissen, ich bin bald keine Schülerin mehr, also möchte ich vor Beendigung meiner Schulzeit wissen, was ich wissen muss, um einem Mann zu gefallen."

Hermine bemerkte Snapes zweifelnden Blick und setzte hinzu: „Meine Erfahrungen mit diesem unerfahrenen Schuljungen Krum sind leider weniger zufriedenstellend für ich gewesen, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine?"

Natürlich konnte er sich vorstellen, was sie meinte. Was Snape jedoch noch immer nicht wusste, war, was in seine Schülerin gefahren ist. Er hatte sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wer ihn mochte oder wer nicht, da es ihm schlicht und weg einfach egal war. Außerdem wurde er so wie so von jedem gemieden und gehasst. Und das mochte er eigentlich recht gerne. Dass er jedoch für eine seiner Schülerinnen sexuell attraktiv wirken könnte, darauf wäre er im Leben nicht gekommen.

„Sie denken also, dass Sie mit mir umgehen können, Granger?"

Von Hermine ablassend trat er wieder vor sie. Die dunkle Kerkerbeleuchtung ließ Hermine noch begehrenswerter erscheinen.

„Sie können sich vorstellen, dass ich keine Beziehung wünsche? Dass ich nur körperlichem Verlangen nachgehen würde?"

Als Antwort auf Snapes Fragen, begann Hermine wieder Ihren Körper zu streicheln. Wieder ihre Brüste zu liebkosen und ihre Finger wieder in sich gleiten zu lassen.

Das war zu viel. Snape verdrängte die letzten aufkeimenden Zweifel, schritt auf Hermine zu und drückte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Seine Hand vergrub sich in Hermines dichtem Haar. Der Kuss war fest, er war bestimmend. Seine Zunge drängte fest gegen die seiner Schülerin.

In den vorangegangenen Minuten war Hermine nicht nur unbeschreiblich nervös, sondern musste wirklich krampfhaft versuchen, nicht zu zittern. Sie wollte für Snape erotisch wirken, sie wollte perfekt für ihn sein, ihm keinen Spielraum für Zweifel lassen. Da passte ihr so ein Gebibber überhaupt nicht. Hermine fühlte wie ihre Vorderseite durch Snapes Körper endlich Wärme fand. Sie versuchte sich an Snape anzuschmiegen, dieser wich jedoch von ihr etwas zurück und gab zu verstehen, dass er den Verlauf bestimmte.

Immer noch wild küssend wanderte Snapes Hand zu Hermines jungen, rosigen, harten Brustwarzen. Sie waren perfekt für seine großen, langgliedrigen Finger und deren Berührung steigerte nur noch sein eigenes Verlangen. Als er in ihre Nippel kniff, stöhnte Hermine in Snapes Mund. Es gefiel ihm, dass er solch eine Wirkung bei ihr erzielen konnte. Es feuerte ihn an, wenn sich Frauen in seinen Händen verloren und sich ihm ganz und gar darboten. Er wollte sie jetzt mehr denn je. Aber er schaffte es nicht, die Grenze zwischen Schülerin und Lehrer ganz zu überschreiten.

Hermine merkte, wie auch sie auf Snape wirkte. Es gefiel ihr, was sie unter seinem Anzug spürte und wollte seinen Körper enger zu sich ziehen, hielt sich aber zurück und blieb weiter nur stehen.

Snapes Hände haben sich den Weg nun auf Hermines Hüften gebahnt und kniffen luststeigernd leicht in ihren Po und zog etwas an den Backen. Ihre Haut fühlte sich so gut an. Hermine explodierte fast vor Erregung, was Snape nicht verborgen blieb. Denn als seine Hand endlich ihre empfindlichste Stelle fand, war diese bereits triefend nass und geschwollen vor Erregung. Er begann den Hügel zu umkreisen und mit leichtem Druck zu massieren. Der Kuss verhinderte abermals ein wohliges Stöhnen ihrerseits. Es fiel Snape wahrlich schwer sie nicht jetzt sofort auf seinem Schreibtisch zu heben und zu nehmen. Sie war willig, sie war feucht, was hielt ihn also davon an? Er merkte wie seine Hose immer enger und enger wurde und rieb sich etwas an Hermine um den Druck etwas mindern zu können.

Hermine hielt das nicht mehr lange durch. Snape wusste, was er tat. Er wusste, wie er sie zum Orgasmus brachte. Er wusste, wie er sie berühren musste. Neckisch strich er Hermine an ihren nassen Öffnungen entlang und kitzelte dann wieder ihren Lustpunkt. Hermine konnte nicht anders als endlich den Kuss zu beenden um ihrem Stöhnen Platz zu machen, als Snape vorsichtig einen Finger in sie hineingleiten ließ. Ganz langsam. Ganz quälend. Er genoss das Schauspiel in dem er mitspielen durfte so sehr und ließ nun zwei Finger in sie hineingleiten. Seine Hose war so eng wie kaum zuvor. Die andere Hand nach wie vor an ihrem Nacken, zwang er sie nun in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Er spürte, dass sie bald kam und wollte dabei in ihre Augen sehen.

Hermines Wangen wurden roter und roter, ihr Stöhnen wurde intensiver, ihre Augen zunehmend glasiger. Hermine wusste, dass wenn sie nicht bald Halt fand, würden sie ihre Beine nicht mehr tragen. So zog sie Snape näher an ihren nackten Körper heran, stellte sich auf ihre Zehen und krallte ihre Finger in seine Schultern. Er wusste, dass ihr Höhepunkt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ und ließ sie daher gewähren sich an ihn zu stützen. Als der Professor merkte, dass sich Hermine immer mehr um seine Finger lustvoll verkrampfte begann er seine Lippen zu einem gepressten Grinsen zu formen und stieß noch zwei mal mit den Fingern voller Lust zu während sein Daumen auf ihren Hügel drückte. Hermine schrie vor lauter kleinen erlösenden Explosionen befreit auf während Snape sie hielt und die zur Gänze entspannte und zitternde Hermine fest in seinen Armen hielt. Er hüllte sie in seinen schwarzen Umhang ein um ihr Wärme zu geben.

Nach einigen Minuten beruhigten sich die Atmungen der beiden wieder und lösten sich von der Umarmung. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie jetzt etwas sagen sollte. Und bückte sich nach ihrem Umhang um ihn sich gleich umzuhängen und ihren Körper darin zu verbergen.

Snape war währenddessen schon hinter seinem Schreibtisch verschwunden. Er verbarg die Tatsache, auch nicht zu wissen, wie er mit der Situation umgehen solle, so gut es ging.

„Sollte ich Sie hier unten noch einmal zu so später Stunde erwischen, dann melde ich Sie dem Schulleiter. Und nun raus hier!" er deutete mit einer Handbewegung Richtung Tür und würdigte Hermine keines weiteren Blickes.

Völlig verwirrt rannte Hermine aus dem Klassenzimmer und schlich sich durchs Schloss zurück in ihr Bett. Es war jetzt halb 6 Uhr morgens. Die ersten Wecker würden bald läuten.

Natürlich war jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr an Schlaf zu denken. Hermines Gefühlschaos war dafür viel zu groß.

 _Was sollte das? Ich dachte, es hätte ihm auch gefallen. Wie soll ich denn jetzt in Zaubertränke vor ihm sitzen können und so tun, als wäre nichts?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sooooo, und schon wieder ein Kapitel vorbei ;-)

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir endlich mal eine Review.

Mal sehen, was sich so im nächsten Kapitel tut, wenn Hermine in der Bibliothek fündig wird, und zum Brauen natürlich den Tränkemeister zu raten ziehen muss. ;-)


	4. Vom Suchen und Finden

Ihr lieben, es freut mich, dass ihr meine Story mögt. Denn obwohl ich keine Reviews bekomme, kann ich es anhand der Statistik sehen, dass ihr da seid. Ich bin ganz überrascht, wo nicht überall meine Geschichte geschmökert wird ;-). Deutschland, Portugal, United States, Belgien, ja sogar in Chile wird brav gelesen ;-D. Bitte schreibt mir eine Review. Davor werde ich nämlich nicht weiter veröffentlichen :-) :-)

28.07.2018

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Als endlich die quälende Warterei aufs „Aufstehen" beendet war, nahm sich Hermine fest vor in der Bibliothek nach einem Rezept zu suchen. Leider würde das aber nicht so einfach werden. Heute stand nämlich nicht nur Kräuterkunde an sondern auch Arithmantik. Das waren immer die zeitaufwendigsten Fächer, empfand Hermine. Hier galt es viel zu lesen und in Büchern zu recherchieren um die aufbekommenden Aufsätze ordentlich abgeben zu können. Aber da sie ohnehin ihren Ausgleich im Lesen und Schreiben fand, war das für Hermine heute eine willkommene Aufgabe. Die Schüler sollten heute summasummarum drei Aufsätze verfassen. Da das Thema einer der drei Aufsätze ziemlich komplex war, müsse sie dazu in einigen Büchern in der Bibliothek nachlesen, und das kam ihr ganz gelegen.

Kurz bevor Mrs. Pince die letzten wissbegierigen Schüler aus der Bibliothek verscheuchen wollte, legte Hermine ihre Aufgaben beiseite und machte sich auf die Suche nach ein paar Trankbücher, bei denen sie auf gut Glück vermutete eine passende Rezeptur für ihren erlösenden Trank zu finden. Sie schritt immer tiefer und tiefer in die Bibliothek, fuhr mit den Fingern über meterlange Bücherregale, und hielt dabei immer die Augen suchend auf die Buchrücken, um deren Titel im Vorbeigehen lesen zu können. Umso entschlossener sie wurde, die Nacht bei Snape zu vergessen, umso mehr schwand ihre Unsicherheit vor ihren Zaubertrankprofessor. Die Unsicherheit begann sich sogar in Groll zu verwandeln.

 _Dieser Mistkerl! Er solle bloß aufpassen, dass ICH nicht zu Dumbledore gehe um IHN zu melden._

Sie zog ein Buch heraus: Meister Simbels Drache im Vergessensdelirium: Rezepte der ganzen Welt.

 _So ein arroganter … eingebildeter … Mann. Immerhin hat er eine seiner Schülerinnen angegriffen. Und zwar so, wie man keine Schülerin anfassen sollte._

Und fand alsbald einen zweiten interessanten Buchband mit dem Titel Mondblume und Schlafwurzel sicher im Gebrauch.

Hermine atmete, ihre vor Wut aufkeimende, angestaute Luft heraus und wurde sich wieder bewusst, dass Snapes Berührungen zwar absolut nicht geduldet werden würden, aber sie sich eingestehen musste, dass er sehr wohl wusste, wie man eine Frau berührte. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer schob sie die luststeigernden Gedanken bei Seite und ging zu Mrs. Pince Pult um sich diese 2 Bücher auszuleihen.

Hermine borgte sich also diese vielversprechende Bücher aus und wusste gar nicht so recht, wo sie jetzt damit hin solle. Im Gryffindorturm wäre es unmöglich einen Vergessenszauber zu recherchieren ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Ginny könne sie ja noch erzählen, dass sie es für Hausaufgaben brauche. Aber Ron und Harry wussten genau - auch wenn sie aus Faulheit stets so taten, als hätten sie keine Ahnung - was sie im Unterricht durchnahmen. Also musste sie ein anderes stilles Plätzchen in der Schule finden. Das bereitete Hermine aber nicht allzu große Sorgen, denn Hogwarts bot so einige Plätze, die mehr oder weniger verlassen waren. Und bis auf Harry mit seiner Herumtreiberkarte konnte niemand auch nur wissen, wo sich jeder aufhaltet.

Hermine sah auf die Uhr und ihr Zeitgefühl bestätigte sich. Es war kurz vor dem Abendessen in der großen Halle. Sie kam auf den Gängen an vielen ihrer Freunde und Mitschüler vorbei, und sah, wie sie sich auf einen ausklingenden Abend bei Klatsch und Tratsch während dem Essen freuten. Hie und da musste sie erneut auf eine kleine Notlüge zurück greifen, um nicht mit ihnen in die große Halle gehen zu müssen, was ihr recht gut gelang.

Sie entschied sich ein paar mal die Treppen hinauf zu nehmen, und bog ganz willkürlich mal links und mal rechts ab. Ganz willkürlich ließ sie sich durchs Schloss treiben aber stets darauf bedacht, sich ihre Schritte für den Rückweg zu merken. Die Gänge wurden immer verwaister und Hermine war sich sicher, dass jetzt alle schon beim Essen sein müssen.

Sie bog ein letztes mal rechts ab und trat in die Türe am Ende des Ganges ein. Hermine sah sich um. Noch nie war sie auch nur in der Nähe des Raumes hier oben gewesen. Sogar der Turm für Wahrsagerei war bei weitem nicht so hoch gewesen. Es standen ein paar sperrige Gegenstände hier herum, allesamt mit einem angestaubten Tuch abgedeckt.

Hermine betrat vorsichtig den kleinen, dunklen Raum. Der hölzerne Fußboden knarzte quälend.

 _„Perfekt! Hier würde ja heute wohl keiner mehr herkommen."_ , sprach sie zufrieden zu sich.

Und so legte sie mit einem Gefühl der Sicherheit die Bücher ab, setzte sich daneben auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen eine größere Kiste, sprach wegen der Dämmrigkeit ein _Lumos_ aus und begann zu lesen. Hermine blätterte und blätterte, vertiefte sich in verheißungsvollen Rezepturen um dann enttäuscht festzustellen, dass sie doch nicht die gewünschten Wirkungen hätten und suchte weiter. So verging Stunde um Stunde und Hermine bemerkte gar nicht, dass es schon spät in der Nacht war.

Erst als sie erschrocken zur Tür aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass der Mond durch das kleine quadratische Fenster schien.

„ _Schritte?"_

Hermine lag das Buch beiseite und horchte genauer Richtung Eingang.

„ _Oh mein Gott! Ja, es sind Schritte!_ "

Hastig griff sie nach den zwei Büchern, packte ihren Rucksack und verkroch sich blitzschnell hinter der Kiste, an die sie sich zuvor noch so bequem anlehnen konnte. Ihr Herz machte wilde Hüpfer und ihre Atmung ging so rasend, dass sie sich zwingen musste, ruhiger zu werden.

 _Wenn mich hier jemand zu so später Stunde findet, werde ich nicht nur Punkteabzug für unser Haus bekommen, sondern mächtig Ärger. Außerdem müsste ich dann erklären, was ich mit diesen Büchern vor hatte._

Nervös blickte Hermine zur Türe, die bald von außen erreicht werden würde. Denn die Schritte kamen immer näher. Sie wurden immer deutlicher.

Es gab nur zwei Personen der Hermine einfielen, die diese Schritte verursachen konnten: Snape und Filch. Keiner dieser Personen wollte sie hier oben begegnen. Es müsste sich bei genauerem Überlegen sogar eher um Filch handeln – was sie aber keinesfalls beruhigte – da Snape so hoch oben ziemlich weit von seinen geliebten Kerkern entfernt gewesen wäre. Ein Snape in einem Turm hoch oben, das passte nicht in Hermines Vorstellungsvermögen.

Der Türknauf wurde gedreht … die Türe wurde ganz sacht und vorsichtig geöffnet. Hermine lugte umsichtig hervor, konnte jedoch noch niemanden erkennen. Sie hielt den Atem an, da sie sich durch kein Geräusch verraten wollte, denn für sie war momentan sogar ihr Herzschlag zu laut.

Ein schwarzer, lederner Schuh setzte sich quälend langsam ins Zimmer ab und brachte den Holzboden erneut zum knarzen. Den Türknauf noch immer festumschlossen, betrat Severus Snape den Raum. Noch einmal vergewissernd, dass hinter ihm niemand zu sehen war, setzte er den zweiten schwarzen Schuh in den Raum und schloss die Türe ebenso vorsichtig wie er sei geöffnet hatte.

Hermine war sich sicher, er würde wissen, dass sie sich wie eine kleine Maus hier drinnen verstecken würde. Warum ist er denn sonst hier? Jeden Augenblick rechnete sie damit, dass Snape sie von oben herab mit finsterem, siegessicherem Blick anstarren würde.

Aber dem war nicht so. Hermine wurde daraufhin etwas lockerer, denn sie wusste, dass sie in ihrem Versteck bis auf weiteres sicher wäre. Sie riskierte einen erneuten Blick in den Raum. Was hatte Snape hier oben zu suchen?

Sie sah seinen schwarzen Umhang von hinten, wie er sich leicht hin und her bewegte. Hermine erinnerte sich sofort, wie wohl sie sich in diesem gefühlt hatte und würde, jetzt da sie ihn das erste mal seit über einer Woche sah – ihn am liebsten wieder berühren. Und vorallem ... von IHM berührt werden.

Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und schien erstarrt zu sein. Er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter mehr und hielt vor einem großen, schmalen abgedeckten Gegenstand inne. Er schien alle seine Sinne gespitzt zu haben. Hatte er sie doch bemerkt? Anscheinend nicht, denn Snape hob langsam seinen rechten Arm und ließ nur durch einen sanften Zug des Tuches selbiges wie Wasser einen Wasserfall herabfallen.

Hermine war fassungslos, was sich unter diesem Tuch verbarg. Es war ein großer, reich verzierter Spiegel. Da sie kein Spiegelbild darin erblicken konnte, war es für sie klar, um welche Kostbarkeit es sich hier handelte.

Hermine hauchte ein verblüfftest „ _Nerhegeb!"_

„ _Schieße! – Habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?"_ Hermine drückte sich beide Hände auf den Mund und verzog sich blitzschnell wieder in ihr Versteck. Doch zu spät. Unter den strengen Brauen, welche durch eine deutliche Zornesfalte getrennt waren, blickten zwei funkelnde onyxfarbene Augen Hermine entgegen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Also ich bin schon meeeeeeeeeeeeeeega gespannt, wie es weiter geht :-p bitte um eine kleine Review, damit das Schreiben weiterhin so viel Spaß macht.

Endlich treffen Snape und Hermine auf einander. Mal sehen, was sie sich alles zu sagen haben ;-)


	5. Erkenntnisse

Snape setzte ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf und blickte mit schlitzförmigen Augen und verschränkten Armen auf die in der Ecke kauernde Schülerin herab. Es gefiel ihm, dass er seine Schülerin in einer für sie anscheinenden Misslage vorfand. Zudem ging es hier nicht nur um eine Schülerin. Es ging hier um Hermine Granger.

"Stehen Sie auf und kommen Sie hervor!", zischte Snape ungeduldig, denn eigentlich sollte ihr klar sein, dass er dies wünschen würde.

Hermine zog sich mit Hilfe einer herumliegenden Kiste auf, denn zu zittrig waren ihre Beine um alleine ihnen vertrauen zu können. Die Schülerin scheute sich davor, ihrem Professor in die Augen zu sehen. So blieben ihre Augen vorerst am steinernen Boden hängen.

"Mr. Granger ... ", begann Snape betont langgezogen aber merklich ungeduldig. Hermine wusste, was dies bedeutete: Entweder sie blickte ihm jetzt sofort in die Augen oder Snape wurde wirklich ungemütlich. Sie blickte mit all ihrem Gryffindor-Mut in die Augen.

Seit über einer Woche nun haben sie einander nicht gesehen. "Ich wollte Sie eigentlich erst wieder sehen, wenn ich erfolgreich einen Vergessenheitszauber gebraut habe", dachte sie mit Feuer in den Augen, die seine fixierend. Denn bei all ihrer Furcht, hatte sie nicht vergessen, dass er sie unsanft aus seinen Räumen gebeten hatte nachdem sie so intim miteinander waren und sie generell nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen solle.

Snape war überrascht, dass Hermine so kampfeslustig den Blickkontakt hielt. Dies gefiel ihm. "Sie haben jetzt einige Minuten Zeit um mir zu erklären, was sie hier in diesem Zimmer zu suchen haben. Ob ich mir jedoch alles anhören werde, verspreche ich nicht. Das macht dann Professor Dumbledore liebend gerne für mich. Er hatte schon immer mehr für unnützes Schülergeschwafel übrig als meinereiner."

In Hermine schossen die Gedanken nur so in ihrem Kopf hin und her. "Was soll ich ihm bloß erzählen?! Krummbein nachgejagt, Schlafgewandelt, Verlaufen, ..." "Mein Kater ist entwischt und ich bin auf der Suche Beinkrum - äh Krumbein." Hermine wusste beim Aussprechen schon, dass es sich unglaubwürdig anhörte.

"Ah! - Und ich dachte schon, sie bräuchten wieder jemanden, der sie befriedigt.", Snape genoss förmlich sie dermaßen bloß zu stellen, was er sichtlich schaffte, denn Hermine bekam rote Wangen. "Und was ist das?", fragte er neugierig. "Her damit, aber schnell!", bellte Snape, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine mit den Füßen etwas hinter die Kisten schieben wollte.

Da die Schümerin wusste, dass es zwecklos war, irgend welche Geschichten zu erfinden, gab sie ihm stillschweigend die zwei Bücher in die Hand. Den Blick behielt sie aber nun wieder auf dem Boden.

"Was wollen Sie damit?", fragte Snape verblüfft.

"Ich wollte einen Trank recherchieren."

"Ja. - Weiter!"

"Ich wollte einen Vergessenheitstrank brauen."

"Weiter!"

"Ich wollte einen Vergessenheitstrank brauen, da ich unlängst einen Fehler gemacht habe und ich ihn auslöschen wollte."

"So einfach machen Sie es sich? Sie laufen vor Problemen weg?!" Snape war überrascht, denn Hermine hätte er nicht so eingeschätzt.

"Das tue ich überhaupt nicht!", warf Hermine kratzig ein.

"Nein, in der Tat. Das, das sie machen, ist noch viel feiger, als weg zu laufen. Denn, wer weg läuft, ist sich seiner Taten immerhin noch bewusst. Kann daraus lernen, kann demütig sein. Wer vergisst hingegen, begeht den Fehler womöglich erneut. Stümperhaft und naiv. Im Endeffekt betrügt man nur sich selbst." Leicht angewiedert musterte er sein Gegenüber.

"Um welchen Fehler geht es hierbei?", fragte Snape neugierig. Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass er die Frechheit besaß, danach zu fragen.

"Professor ... bitte ..." "Los! Antworten Sie mir!"

In seinem Innersten wusste Severus Snape natürlich um welchen Fehler es sich handeln müsse. Ihre gemeinsame Nacht. Ihr Wunsch mit ihm zu schlafen ekelte sie anscheinend so sehr an, dass sie die Nacht einfach nur vergessen wolle. Ein Fehler, der nur in ihren Augen ein Fehler zu sein schien. Denn er wollte sie erneut berühren. Er müsse lügen wenn er neben all der Verwunderung Hermine hier oben anzutreffen sich nicht auch zugleich darüber gefreut habe. Versprach es doch erneut prickelnd werden zu können.

"Aber was will denn auch so eine hübsche junge, intelligente Frau von so einem verlebten, grantigen Mann."

Seinen im Herzen stechenden Gedanken versuchte Snape herunter zu schlucken und fragte erneut:"Um welchen Fehler handelt es sich, Mr. Granger?!"

Hermine fasste ihren letzten Mut zusammen und gab antwort.

"Ich bin letzte Woche zu Ihnen gekommen, mit der Bitte und Absicht mich in die Sexualität einzuführen."

Snape wusste es. Sie wollte ihn vergessen. Seine Mine verfinsterte sich zunehmendst.

"Weiter!", raunte der Ttänkemeister ungeduldig.

"Bitte, Sir, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch ... !"

"Aber ...?

"Ihre Berührungen, Ihre Nähe, Ihr Duft."

"Und?"

"Diese Eindrücke lassen mich nicht mehr los, Sir. Ich gehe schlafen mit Gedanken an unsere intime Zeit. Ich denke in der großen Halle daran, wie sehr ich Ihre kalten Finger genossen habe... Dem Unterricht mit klaren Gedanken zu verfolgen gelingt mir kaum. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen noch in die Augen sehen kann ohne mich dabei zu genieren. Sie haben mich nackt gesehen. Sie haben mich beim Intimsten Gefühlsausbruch der Welt beobachtet, mein Stöhnen gehört. Sie ... mein Professor." Hermine kämpfte damit, die Tränen in ihren Augen nicht gehen zu lassen. "Und dann haben Sie mich einfach vor die Türe gesetzt. Einfach nur benutzt und fort geschickt."

Zu Hermines Überraschung schickte Snape sie mit einem "Sie gehen jetzt wohl besser zu Bett." aus dem Raum und blieb einsam zurück. Nach einer Minute hatte sich der Tränkemeister wieder gesammelt, blickte auf die Bücher in seinen Händen, warf das Laken wieder über Nerhegeb und verließ ebenfalls den hohen Turm Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Snape musste seine Gedanken neu ordnen. Hermine Granger ekelte sich also gar nicht vor ihm. Sie konnte nur nicht mit ihm umgehen. Anscheinend war er doch zu kühl in seiner Art für sie gewesen. Er rollte leicht mit den Augen über sich selbst als ihm klar wurde, dass sie ja auf diesem Gebiet überhaupt keine Erfahrung habe und daher etwas mehr Gefühl brauche. Er müsse wohl mindestens einen Gang hinunter schalten wenn er sie nicht zur Gänze verkraulen wollte. Und das wollte er eigentlich überhaupt nicht.

Das einzige, das ihm hierbei schwer im Magen lag war, dass er sich darüber freute, dass Hermine Granger ihn mochte und sie desöfteren an ihre Nacht denken musste.

In seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen atmete er tief ein und aus. Hier fühlte er sich im ganzen Schloss am wohlsten. Sogleich schlüpfte er aus seinen Schuhen und seiner schweren Robe und warf sich aufs Bett. "Ach, Granger ... " stieß er hervor und rollte mit den Augen. Mit Gedanken an Hermine schlief der Tränkemeister irgendwann ein.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Hermine bei Harry, Ron und Ginny, die gerade typischer weise alberten beim Frühstück in der großen Halle. Ihre Stimmung war von der letzten Nacht gedrückt, jedoch konnte sie dies vor ihren Freunden gut verbergen.

Beherzt biss sie gerade in ihren goldenen Buttertoast als sie aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie ein Schatten auf den langen Holzisch der Gryffindors fiel u d langsam näher kam.

"Guten Morgen, Miss Granger.", zynelte Snape. Hermine hustete panisch ihren verschluckten Toast herauf. "Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihnen schon besser! Das durch Ihr Fernbleiben Verpasste holen Sie selbstredend nach. Am besten heute. 20 Uhr. In meinem Büro."

Bevor Hermine oder einer ihrer Freunde etwassagen konnten, machte der Zaubertrankmeister auf seinen Absätzen kehrt und ging weiter richtung Lehrertisch.

"Was für ein mega Arsch - un-glau-blich!", entfuhr es Ron, "Der kann dich doch nicht nachsitzen lassen weil du krank warst. Am beaten du gehst zu Dumbledore und beschwerst dich!"

"Nein, schon gut Ron.", antwortete Hermine, die Snape beim Davongehen nachblickte, "Ich bringe es am Besten hinter mich."

Ihre Freunde sahen sie mitleidig an.

So ungern Hermine das auch hatte, aber der Vormittag verging, das Mittagessen verging und die Unterrichtseinheiten bei Madame Sprout im Gewächshaus am Nachmittag vergingen auch. Es war schon 19 Uhr und bald würde sie in die Kerner müssen. Das Abendessen ließ sie heute aus. Sie bekam jetzt keinen einzigen noch so kleinen Bissen hinunter. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und ging sobald es Zeit dafür war hinunter zu den Kerkern.

Sie klopfte zittrig an der schweren, dunklen Holztüre.

Überrascht, dass dieses leise Klopfen gehört wurde, schwang die Tür auf und trat in Snapes Büro ein.


	6. Turnaround

Ihr Lieben,

danke für eure lieben Reviews. Ich freue mich über jede einzelne. Da ich schon öfter gefragt wurde, ob ich die Geschichte beende: JA UNBEDINGT!!!! Leider habe ich momentan sehr viel Stress (fertigstellen unseres Hauses Umzug) um die Ohren. Zum Teil auch unerwarteten Stress (schwerer Autounfall meiner Mama).

Aber ich möchte die Story fertig hochladen. Das Schreiben macht mir zu viel Spaß und ich hoffe, ihr habt auch Spaß daran. Könnt es mich ja in einer Review wissen lassen :-). Wäre euch dankbar.

Und jetzt gehts los ... :-) :-) :-)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaum im Raum angekommen zögerte Hermine und blieb sachte stehen. Hermine hatte Probleme ihre Füße zu heben. Zwei Gründe ließen ihre Schuhsohlen am steinernen, kalten Boden verwurzeln: 1. Natürlich ihre Aktion Snape als Sex-Lehrer zu wählen. Bei dem Gedanken wurden Hermines Wangen wieder knallrot vor Scham. Damit fingen ja überhaupt alle Problrme an. Wie konnte sie nur nicht bedenken, wie es nach dieser Nacht weiter gehen könnte. 2. Musste sie noch nie Nachsitzen. Und das kratzte an ihrem Ego. Snape war doch wirklich ein Mistkerl. Aber dieser Duft. Diese Augen. Diese Stimme. Diese Finger. Dieser Mann. Hermine begann sich in ihren Gedanken zu verlieren.

 _"Wollen Sie nicht endlich zur Gänze eintreten, Miss Granger?!_ ", ertönte Snapes Stimme nach Minuten des Wartens. _"Ihr Nachsitzen beginnt erst hier in meinen Unterrichtsräumen."_ Er versuchte einige Zeit ruhig zu bleiben, wie er fand, aber Warten war noch nie seine Stärke und als er bemerkte, dass sich seine Schülerin noch immer nicht aus ihren Gedanken befreite, trat Snape vor Hermine und begann erneut: " _Miss Granger, strapazieren Sie nicht schon zu beginn des Nachsitzens meine Nerven!"_ Er sah sie mit verschränkten Armen an.

Hermine begann zu blinzeln und war überrascht, ihren Professor plötzlich so nah vor sich zu haben.

" _Entschuldigung, Sir?_ ", fragte sie unsicher stammelnd.

 _"Sie sollen endlich eintreten!_ ", zischte Snape ungeduldig und trat mit wehendem Umhang aus ihrem Blickfeld und verschwand in einem kleinen Kämmerlein hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

Da Snape keine Anweisung gab mitzukommen, schloss Hermine hinter sich die Tür, atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf den Platz den sie im Unterricht sonst auch wählte: zweite Reihe links.

" _Habe ich Ihnen Anweisung gegeben sich zu setzen, Miss Granger?_ ", fragte Snape aus dem Kämmerlein blickend mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

" _Dem kann man es aber auch echt nie recht machen_.", dachte sich Hermine. " _Ron hatte absolut recht: Er ist ein Arsch."_

Hermine folgte also ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor in das Kämmerlein. Dieses Kämmerlein entpupte sich jedoch als meterlangen Gang, der mit einer weiteren Tür endete und mit deckenhohen Regalen gesäumt war. Hier fand man Amphoren, Ampullen, Pergamentrollen, Trankbücher und so manche spezielle Zutat für komplexe Zaubertränke. Hermine war beeindruckt und versuchte Snape ihre überraschung nicht zu zeigen.

" _Hier in diesem Regal liegen ungeordnete Pergamente jeglicher Art,_ ", Snape zeigte auf eines dieser riesen großen Regale, " _die gesichtet und geordnet werden müssen. Dies, Miss Granger, wird nun Ihre Aufgabe für den heutigen Abend sein. Wenn Sie Fragen haben - ich bin bei meinem Schreibtisch zu finden._ "

Mit diesen Worten verließ Snape den Raum und setzte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch um die heutigen Schülerarbeiten zu korrigieren. Er konnte sich jedoch kaum auf die Werke konzentrieren. Durch die offen gebliebene Tür konnte Snape hie und da hören, wie Hermine die angebrachte Leiter empor stieg, mit den Pergamenten raschelte und ab und an etwas murmelte. Unweigerlich kam ihm das Bild von Hermine auf der Leiter in den Sinn. Ihre Weiblichkeit auf der Höhe seiner Lippen. Der Gedanke daran wenn er ihren Rock hoch und ihren Slip beiseite schieben würde und mit seiner Zunge ihren heißen, nassen Lustpunkt massieren und daran saugen würde, und ihr wohliges Stöhen entlockt, erschwerte seine Aufmerksamkeit den Texten gegenüber enorm. Er zwang sich also zur Beherrschung und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Arbeiten vor ihm.

Nachdem er aber seit einiger Zeit absolute Stille aus dem Nebenraum vernahm, die ihm unangebracht erschien, stand er verwundert auf und betrat den leeren Gang.

Hermine tat natürlich wie ihr befohlen wurde und machte sich sogleich an die Arbeit. Sie konnte ihr Glück gar nicht fassen! So viele tolle Rezepturen, die sie sichten durfte anstelle von Schlafengehen. Endlich hatte sie eine Arbeit gefunden, die sie auf andere Gedanken brachte. Sie machte drei verschiedene Stapel: Heiltränke, Fluchtränke und Verwandlungstränke. Mehr Ordnung konnte sie hier ohne weitere Anweisungen von Snape nicht machen. Und nachfragen wollte sie nicht ...

In einer kleinen Denkpause (" _Ordne ich das jetzt zu den Fluchtränken oder doch lieber zu den Verwandlungstränken ein?_ ") bemerkte Hermine erneut die Türe am anderen Ende des Ganges. Ihre Neugierde versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihr nicht zu widerstehen. Sie schlich vorsichtig Richtung Tür und drückte die silberne Klinke in Form einer Schlange sachte hinunter. Überrascht darüber, dass sie nicht verschlossen war und tatsächlich aufging öffnete Hermine die Tür einen Spalt und lugte hinein. Es war ziemlich dunkel, weswegen sie kaum etwas erkennen konnte und schwang die Türe nun leise zur Gänze auf und wagte einen Schritt in die Dunkelheit. Es sah ganz nach Snapes ... ...

 _"Sie befinden sich hier in meinen privaten Räumen, Miss Granger, ... in meinem ... Wohnbereich."_

Hermine erstarrte vor Schreck und wollte sich nicht umdrehen. Sie konnte sich auch so vorstellen, wie finster die schwarzen Augen ihres Professors jetzt blitzen müssten. Unerwartet stand nun Snape hinter ihr. Konnte das alles noch schlimmer werden?

Er schnappte sich Hermines Handgelenk und drehte sie zu sich herum. Onyxfarbene Augen getrennt durch eine Zornesfalte. Hermine bekam es nun mit der Angst zu tun und wollte sich aus Snapes Griff lösen. Sie bemerkte aber rasch, dass das keinen Sinn hätte, solange Snape sie nicht los lassen wolle denn Snape kam indess noch einen Schritt auf seine Schülerin zu und griff nach ihrem Genick.

" _Miss Granger!_ ", zischelte Snape undefinierbar bevor er Hermine einen festen Kuss auf ihre Lippen drückte. Diese stand unter Schock und wusste überhaupt nichts mit dieser Situation anzufangen. Sie wehrte sich weiter und wollte sich von Snape mit aller Kraft lösen, bis zu dem Moment in dem sich sein Duft zu ihr durchgedrungen hatte, bis sich seine Griffe nicht mehr hart sondern angenehm massierend anfühlten, bis sie merkte, wie sehr sie das wollte.

Als sich Hermine beruhigt hatte vergrößerte Snape den Abstand zwischen einander wieder, beendete den Kuss und sprach: " _Ich berühre keine Frau, die das nicht auch möchte."_

Er ließ von ihr ab, öffnete zornig die obersten Knöpfe seines Anzuges, trat in seine privaten Gemächer ein und drehte sich nicht mehr zu Hermine um.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ich weiß, es ist ziemlich gemein hier das Kapitel zu beenden. Aber dafür geht es in den nächsten Tagen im nächsten Kapitel gleich heiß weiter ;-) ... sofern Hermine nicht davon läuft ...


	7. Nachsitzen

Ihr Lieben,

ich hoffe, ihr seid bereit fürs nächste Kapitel :-) :-). Danke wieder für eure Reviews :-):-):-) das motiviert soooo sehr.

In diesem Kapitel gehts zur Sache. Wer das nicht möchte: überspringen, bitte. Allen anderen: VIEL SPAß :-)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

" _Scheiße, Snape! - Was tust du da!?_ " Er stützte sich auf einer Kommode ab, und versuchte wieder klaren Verstand zu bekommen. " _Sie ist deine Schülerin verdammt._ " Die eben geöffneten Knöpfe seines Anzuges brachten nicht die erhoffte Erleichterung.

Unbemerkt trat Hermine an ihn heran und legte zögerlich und mit all ihrem Mut eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie konnte alles nur schemenhaft wahrnehmen, da die einzige Lichtquelle aus der Tür zum Gang kam.

Snape bewegte sich nicht, und hätte er nicht zu atmen aufgehört, würde Hermine behaupten, dass er ihre Berührung gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Sie drückte fester an seiner Schulter und gab ihrem Professor damit unweigerlich zu verstehen, dass er sich umdrehen sollte.

Snape stieß die angehaltene Luft aus und tat Hermine den Gefallen und drehte sich genervt um. Er wollte ihr ein wirsches " _Verschwinden Sie!_ " an den Kopf knallen und die Sache damit beenden, aber es kam nicht dazu. Hermine begann promt da weiter zu machen, wo Snape zuvor aufgehört hatte: sie öffnete ihm die Knopfleiste weiter, ohne ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Zu groß war die Angst vor seinen schwarzen Augen und wollte sich nicht durch strenge Blicke davon abhalten lassen. Snape war so perplex, dass er regungslos zusah wie ihre zarten Finger immer tiefer sanken und bemerkte dabei Hermines zittrige Atmung. Sachte schloss er ihre Hände in seine. Sie hielt inne und zwang sich auf zu blicken.

" _Lehren Sie mich, Professor. Bitte!_ ", hauchte Hermine unsicher. Sie wollte endlich mehr von Snapes Berührungen haben, und wusste, dass sie sich erneut auf dünnem Eis bewegt.

Snape sah ihr mit eiserner Mine ins Gesicht. Er rang mit sich und seinen Gedanken. Sie war noch immer seine Schülerin. Einige Zeit standen sie einfach nur so da, wodurch Hermine immer unsicherer in ihrer Absicht wurde, als Snape mit einem trockenen " _Fahren Sie fort."_ die Stille beendete.

Hermine war erleichtert und konnte sich ein freudiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Fassungslos über sich selbst beobachtete Snape seine Schülerin erneut dabei wie sie seine Knöpfe sachte öffnete. Als der letzte Knopf geöffnet war, half sie ihrem Professor aus dem Anzug. Sie streifte ihn langsam bis zu seinen Ellenbogen ab, wo Snape dann die Führung übernahm und sich den Anzug über die Hände gleiten lies.

Unter seinem Anzug trug er ein weißes Hemd, die Ärmel so lang, dass seine Handflächen bis zum Daumenansatz verdeckt waren.

Langsam schritt Hermine wieder auf Snape zu und fuhr mit dem Knopf öffnen fort. Sie war jetzt noch nervöser als beim Anzug, denn nun konnte sie Snapes Wärme durch das Hemd spüren.

Und auch umgekehrt stieg die Nervosität. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und Snape stünde halb nackt vor seiner Schülerin.

Der letzte Knopf wurde geöffnet und Hermine zog das eingesteckte Hemd aus Snapes schwarzer Hose. Snape befreite sich vom Hemd und ließ es ebenfalls zu Boden fallen.

" _Mist! Kein Licht!_ ", schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Zu gerne hätte sie ihren Professor nun gesehen, aber das spärliche Licht aus dem Nebenzimmer müsse reichen. Leichte Muskelansätze und einige Narben konnte sie jedoch wahrnehmen.

So ungewohnt diese Szene auch führ den Tränkemeister war, so sehr genoss er sie auch. Er genoss es, so behutsam ausgezogen zu werden, so voller Neugierde berührt zu werden. Lange ist es her, dass er solche ehrlichen Berührungen geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Hermine traute sich kaum auf zu blicken, was Snape bemerkte und ihr deshalb das Kinn mit seiner Hand so hoch anhob, dass sie endlich gezwungen war, in seine verlangenden Augen zu blicken. Hermine versank sich in diesem Anblick. Sie wollte ihn so sehr.

 _"Sicher, Miss Granger?"_

" _Ja_."

Länger ließ sich Snape nun nicht mehr bitten. Es gab kein Halten mehr. Kaum hatte Hermine ihre Antwort ausgesprochen landeten schon Snapes Lippen auf den ihren. Es war ein harter, langer Kuss. Immer wieder ließen sie voneinander ab um nach Luft zu ringen und immer wieder küssten sie sich erneut. Snapes Hände begannen sich einen Weg unter Hermines Kleidung zu bahnen. Er wollte sie endlich spüren. Und weil er sich nicht länger beherrschen konnte, zwang Snape eine seiner kalten Hände in Hermines ungeöffnete Hose und suchte ihre Öffnung. Ohne Vorwarnung drang er mit einem Finger in sie ein. Es war Snape, der anfing erlösend in Hermines Mund zu stönen und löste damit den Kuss. Snape ließ seine Stirn gegen die von Hermine nieder und beide verharrten vorübergehend in dieser Position, die Augen geschlossen. Sie war jetzt schon so schön feucht, das raubte ihm den Verstand.

Hermine bemerkte, dass er Schwierigkeiten damit hatte sich zu beherrschen und war innerlich erleichtert darüber. Denn so gefiel ihr das viel besser als bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen. Es gefiel ihr, wie sie auf ihren Professor wirkte. Es gefiel ihr, dass er stöhnte, als er in sie eindrang. Es machte sie noch feuchter. Ihre Wangen glühten. Ihre Finger massierten bei jedem neuen Fingerstoß fester Snapes Rücken.

Snape zog seine Hand wieder aus Hermines Hose heraus.

" _Nicht_.", keuchte Hermine nach mehr verlangend und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er weiter machen solle indem sie ihn an sich heran zog.

Snape ignorierte ihre Bitte und drückte sie mit seinem Körper richtung Sofa, wieder küssend. Dabei konnte Hermine spüren, wie erregt Snape war. Sie spürte eine harte Wölbung in Snapes Hose und wollte ihn befreien, doch Snape hielt ihre Hände zurück und ließ sie aufs Sofa gleiten und legte sich über sie. Er begann seine Hände unter Hermines Pullover zu schieben. Den BH schob er vorerst schnell hoch. Endlich fand er Hermines Brüste. Endlich spürte er ihre harten Nippel, er musste einfach in sie hinein zwicken. Hermine antwortete mit einem wohlige Stöhnen und Gänsehaut. Snape war so erregt, dass er begann sein Becken gegen Hermine zu reiben. Lange könne er sich nicht mehr beherrschen.

Sie beendeten nun den Kuss um sich ihrer Kleidung entledigen zu können. Snape half Hermine aus Pullover und Shirt. Den BH öffnete er ihr nun behutsam und küsste Hermine sogleich auf ihre hübschen Brüste. Hermine mochte dieses Gefühl undließ es Snape durch ein verlangendes Stöhnen wissen. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken ihre Hände auf Snapes Kopf zu legen, traute sich dann aber doch nicht so recht und fand am Sofa Platz dafür. Snape wanderte mit seinen Küssen weiter bis er an Hermines rosigen Nippel angekommen war. Er nahm ihren linken Nippel in den Mund, saugte genüsslich daran und züngelte abschließend wie eine Schlange über ihre Brustwarzen. Snapes Hände bahnten sich während dessen den Weg zu Hermines Weiblichkeit fort. Er öffnete ihren Hosenknopf und half ihr aus der Hose. So lag sie nur noch in ihrem weißen Slip vor ihm. Doch auch diesen behielt Hermine nicht lange an. Snape riss ihn von ihr und blickte sie lüsternd an, wobei Hermine es für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde unwohl wurde.

Da lag sie nun. Nackt. Erregt. Feucht. Alles was Snape in diesem Augenblick wollte. Seine Zunge wanderte von ihren Brüsten über ihren warmen Bauch und vergrub sich kurz darauf in ihrer nassen Weiblichkeit. Sie schmeckte so gut. Abwechselnd saugte er an ihrer Öffnung und drang dann mit seiner Zunge in sie ein. Hermine wusste nicht wohin mit diesen neuen Gefühlen und stöhnte immer lauter, immer schneller, sie wurde fast wahnsinnig vor Verlangen. Er wusste genau, wie er sie berühren musste. Snapes Finger kniffen während seinen Liebkosungen immer wieder in Hermines feste Brüste. Er konnte jetzt nicht mehr aufhören. Er wollte sie unbedingt zum Orgasmus bringen, es machte ihn so wild. Sie war so willig. Sie war so feucht. Snape war völlig außer Atem, was wiederum Hermine weiter anturnte und noch feuchter werden ließ. Sie wollte Snape endlich in ihr spüren. Sie hielt seine Berührungen nicht mehr lange aus. Sie merkte, wie sie ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher kam und versuchte Snape von sich weg zu drücken, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Er genoss ihr Stöhnen viel zu sehr, außerdem machte ihm so ein kleiner Machtkampf extrem heiß. Es machte ihn extrem wild. Snapes Hände glitten nun von ihren Brüsten an ihre Innenschenkel und massierten sie liebevoll. Ihr Stöhnen und Keuchen wurde immer schneller, immer intensiver. Snape bemerkte, dass Hermine etwas sagen wollte, ihr aber der Atem dazu fehlte. Er liebte es, in dieser Position zu sein. Seine Augen blitzten stets über Hermines Scham hervor, doch viel ihr das nicht auf, da sie ihren Lockenkopf in ihren Nacken geworfen hatte. Ihre Brüste wippten dank ihres schweren Atmens wild auf und ab. Snape genoss diesen Anblick sehr, doch war er sich sicher, dass Hermine bald kam und entschloss daher, seine Zunge aus Hermines Öffnung zu entfernen und saugte noch einmal beherzt an ihrem Lustpunkt. Hermine hatte kaum Zeit sich zu fangen, denn im nächsten Augenblick glitten auch schon zwei seiner langen Finger in sie hinein, während ihr Stöhnen mit seiner salzig schmeckenden Zunge durch einen harten Kuss unterdrückt wurde. Auch Snape musste vor Erregung in ihren Mund stöhnen. Sein Becken presste er im selben Rhytmus wie seine Finger gegen Hermine. Vor und zurück - hinein und hinaus.

Snape merkte nun, dass sich Hermine beginnt um seine Finger zu verkrampfen. Ihr Loch wurde immer enger. Snape stöhnte erneut vor Erregung, er liebte es solche Macht aus zu üben. Zu gerne würde er in ihr kommen. Aber er wollte es nicht. Noch nicht. Er drückte noch einmal fest mit seinem Becken gegen das ihre und brachte Hermine somit zum Kommen.

Snape zog seine Finger sanft aus Hermine heraus, stützte sich mit beiden Händen über sie gebeugt ab und betrachtete sie.

" _Wieso so zornig, Granger?"_ , fragte Snape stutzig außer Atem, als er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sah.

" _Sie haben Ihre Hose noch an, Professor!_ ", antwortete sie patzig.

" _Und_?"

 _"Wie soll ich etwas lernen, wenn Sie mir nichts zeigen, Professor?_ "

Snape sah sie mit blitzenden Augen an, das Gesicht versteinert. Der Professor war es nicht gewohnt, dass er sich rechtfertigen musste, schon gar nicht in so einer Situation, versuchte aber ruhig zu bleiben. Denn jetzt wollte er etwas ganz anderes. Er würde schon noch darauf zurück kommen.

" _Das tue ich. Ich zeige Ihnen, dass man mehr als nur eine Runde spielen kann._ ", brachte er zähneknirschend und genervt hervor.

Hermine wusste, dass sie zu forsch war und wurde unsicher. Denn ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass alles was Snape bis jetzt mit ihr angestellt hatte, mit ihr noch niemand getan hatte. Aber das wusste ihr Professor ja nicht. Sie wollte ihn endlich in sich spüren.

Snape begann Hermines Brust zu kneten und küsste sie, stand auf und zog seine Schülerin mit sich. Hermine war überrascht, dass seine Hose noch immer eine dicke Beule hatte. Er musste zynisch Grinsen als er bemerkte, wie Hermine ihre Überraschung versuchte herunter zu spielen.

Er küsste sie erneut. Doch anders als seine bisherigen Küsse wirkte dieser viel zärtlicher aber nicht weniger forsch. Hermine verstand recht schnell und stieg in die zweite Runde mit ein.

Hermine ließ vom Kuss ab und öffnete nun Snapes Hose und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten. Der Professor stöhnte erleichtert, da er nun endlich mehr Platz hatte. Einzig und alleine seine schwarzen Shorts hatte Snape noch an. Hermine konnte deutlich Snapes Erregung sehen. Und ihr gefiel was sie sah.

Erneut ließen sich beide aufs Sofa nieder und küssten sich. Hermines Hände massierten Snapes Härte vorsichtig durch die Shorts, dieser zeigte ihr durch mehr Druck und Stöhnen, dass ihm ihre Berührungen gefielen. Hermine schob darauf hin Snapes Shorts hinab. Snape konnte nun sein nacktes Glied auf Hermine reiben. Beide genossen die Vorfreude, die nicht lange dauerte. Denn ohne, dass Hermine etwas gemerkt hätte, stieß Snape zwischen ihre Schenkel und begann sein Becken zu bewegen. Hermine genoss es, wie Snape sie ausfüllte. Sie genoss seine Bewegungen. Sie genoss sein Stöhnen. Sie genoss seinen verschwitzten Geruch. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss einfach nur. Snape merkte, dass Hermine kurz vor einem erneuten Orgasmus war. Dies kam ihm sehr gelegen, da er selber schon so erregt ist, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Er stieß noch drei mal kräftig zu und kam mit Hermine gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt.

Kaum hatten sich ihre Atmungen wieder normalisiert, stand Snape auf und zog sich stillschweigend mit dem Rücken zu Hermine wieder an. Er brauchte etwas Zeit um seine Knöpfe wieder zu verschließen. Hermine indess konnte die Situation nicht so richtig einschätzen. Gehen oder bleiben? Reden oder schweigen? Sie versuchte sich in Snape hinein zu versetzen und entschloss sich dafür, schweigend ihre Kleidung anzuziehen und zu gehen. Er hatte heute bestimmt schon genug mit sich gerungen, und mit einem pupertären Gefühlsausbruch ihrerseits wollte sie ihn nun wirklich nicht verärgern.

 _"Ich wünsche Ihnen eine Gute Nacht, Professor."_ , sprach Hermine gefühlvoll ehrlich.

Snape drehte sich überrascht zur Tür, der gerade einen Knopf zum Verschliesen in den Fingern hielt, und konnte nur noch einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde Hermines Lockenpracht aus dem Raum verschwinden sehen. Einerseits war er ihr dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm nun Ruhe gönnte. Stundenlanges quasseln und kuscheln nach dem Sex mochte er noch nie. Andererseits, so musste er sich eingestehen, war er etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass sie einfach so ging, ohne Anstalten zu machen, bleiben zu wollen.

Snape blickte durch die Tür und hörte wie die schwere Holztüre des Unterrichtsraumes ins Schloss fiel. Hermine war gegangen, er war alleine.

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was da eben passiert war. Am Weg zum Gryffindorturm schossen ihr nur so die Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie hatte mit ihrem Professor geschlafen. Snape bescherte ihr Gefühle von denen sie nicht wusste, dass sie sie empfinden konnte. Sie war fasziniert von seiner Art im Umgang mit ihrem Körper. Zu gerne wäre sie noch bei im geblieben. Zu gerne hätte sie noch seine warme Haut gespürt. Zu gerne wäre sie einfach bei ihm eingeschlafen.

Im Turm angekommen schlich Hermine sofort unbemerkt in ihr Bett und schlief mit den Gedanken an das eben erlebte zufrieden ein.

Snape hingegen konnte keine Ruhe finden. Hin und her sprangen seine Gedanken und erschwerten ihm so die Schülerarbeiten korrigieren zu können. Nachdem er endlich fertig verbessert hatte, suchte er erneut Nerhegeb auf. Vom Mond leicht beschienen, zog Snape wieder an dem Laken und blickte auf die glatte, kalte Oberfläche. Doch anders als die Male zuvor, zeigte sich dem Professor nun ein anderes Bild im Spiegel des Begehrens.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Aaaalso? Was haltet ihr davon? :-D Lasst es mich bitte wissen.


	8. Blicke

und weiter gehts :-).

Ich bedanke mich herzlich für eure komentare. ihr macht mir eine riesen freude damit. ich hoffe, dass euch das nächste kapitel auch gefällt. Über eine kurze review würde ich mich wieder freuen :-*

ich wünsche euch eine schöne adventszeit :-)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Klirrendes Besteck, gut gelaunte Schüler und massig Speisen auf den langen Holztischen. Es war der übliche morgendliche Lärm in der Großen Halle vorzufinden mit kaffeeschwangerem Duft in der Luft und dem üblichen schwafelnden Sitznachbarn, neben ihm. Eigentlich alles beim Alten.

" _... und so kam es, dass Sybill mir meinen Socken stopfte_."

 _"In der Tat eine durchaus Interessante Geschichte, Professor Bins."_ , gab Snape trocken und angewidert von sich. Den Blick dabei nicht von seinem Frühstück wendend.

Als würden ihm die Schüler untertags nicht schon genug nerviges Zeug aufdrängen, nein, jetzt hört er seit einigen Tagen Auszüge aus _"Spannendes und Wissenswertes aus dem Leben des Professor Bins"_. Snape müsse unbedingt mit Minerva reden, und ihr eine neue Sitzordnung am Lehrertisch nahe legen.

Abgesehen davon, dass Snape keine skurrilen Trelawney-Bins-Storys hören wollte, war Snape generell kein Morgenmensch. Er zog ein kurzes zelebrieren des Frühstücks stets vor, aber diesen Morgen wollte er nur das aller nötigste zu sich nehmen und dann die Große Halle alsbald wieder verlassen. Zu groß war die Versuchung zum Gryffindortisch zu blicken und somit Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er blickte nie zu den Gryffindors. Warum auch? Ob sie wohl schon da war? Sehr schwer fiel es dem Zaubertrankmeister seinen Kopf nicht nach links zu drehen und aufzublicken, jedoch war es für ihn noch immer etwas am Ego kratzend, dass Hermine gestern einfach so gegangen war. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte Hermine über ihn bestimmt. Einfach bestimmt, dass es genug ist. Und das mochte Snape so gar nicht. Es war mehr seines, den Ton an zu geben und zu sagen, wann etwas beendet ist, oder eben nicht beendet ist.

Da Snape noch eine halbe Stunde bis zu seinem Unterricht hatte, entschloss er seinem nervigen Sitznachbarn zu entwischen und in seinem Kerker noch etwas Stille und Einsamkeit zu genießen. Also schnappte sich Snape seine Tasse mit schwarzem Kaffee, erhob sich und verließ damit ohne ein Wort des Verabschiedens den Lehrertisch und hinterließ einen verdutzten Bins.

Mit fehlendem Umhang ging Snape unbemerkt am Tisch seiner Slytherins entlang und blickte mit Distanziertheit dann doch zu den Gryffindors. Ganz automatisch drehte sich sein Kopf nach links und riskierte einen ungewollten Blick zu einer bestimmten Schülerin. Da saß sie. Ihre Haare zu einem wallenden Zopf gebunden, ihre leicht rosigen Wangen, ihre zarten Finger um eine warme Tasse Tee gelegt, ihr standhafter Blick - genau in die Augen von ihrem Professor blickend.

 _"Sag mal, Mine, wo starrst du denn die ganze Zeit hin? In letzter Zeit ist es echt schwer mit dir ins Gespräch zu kommen."_ , Ginny klang etwas genervt, und rollte mit den Augen.

 _"Hmm? Was meinst du?"_ , antwortete Hermine abwesend und beobachtete weiterhin ihren Zaubertrankmeister beim verlassen des Raumes.

Ginny war neugierig und drehte sich um wen Hermine da so musterte. Ihr fiel niemand auf, der das Interesse ihrer Freundin so fesseln konnte. Nur Snape am anderen Ende der großen Halle konnte sie entdecken, der seltsam in ihre Richtung blickte.

 _"Sieh dir mal Snape an."_ , setzte Hermines Freundin fort und lies Snape nicht aus den Augen, _"Der sieht voll ungut her. Bläh. Na toll. Dem wird mein Aufsatz über_ "Nützliche Essenzen gewinnen aus der Knolle des Grauwurz" _nicht gefallen haben. Ich rechne schon mal mit Punkteabzug. Einfach ein Arsch der Typ. Zum Kotzen."_

Auch dem Professor fielen Ginnys Blicke auf, worauf hin er seinen Blick rasch abwand und sicheren Schrittes missmutig die große Halle verließ.

 _"AAAAAAlso: Zunächst wollten wir Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen - du springst ab. Dann fehlst du im Unterricht und kommst nicht zum Essen. - WAS IST LOS?"_

Hermine wusste, wenn sie nicht bald die Reißleine zog, dann würde sie in mächtige Erklärungsnöte geraten. Deshalb fasste sie sich wieder und versuchte Ginny mit einigen Notlügen von ihrem Misstrauen abzulenken. Prüfungen, Weihnachtszeit, Ärger mit den Eltern und noch so einiges konnten ihre Freundin wieder beruhigen.

 _"Kommst du heute mit mir nach Hogsmead? Ich lade dich auch auf ein warmes Butterbier ein."_ Hermine war sich nämlich dessen bewusst, dass sie noch überhaupt keine Geschenke besorgt hatte und wenn sie nicht bald welche einkaufen würde, dann würde sie ohne Geschenke für ihre Freunde da stehen, und das wollte sie nicht riskieren. Außerdem wollte sie ihren Kopf wirklich etwas frei bekommem. Und so ein Weihnachtsbummel im verschneiten Hogsmead schien ihr jetzt genau das richtige.

Der stressige Schulvormittag verging und der freie Nachmittag rückte immer näher. Heute war Gott sei Dank Snape-Freier-Tag, und so konnte sie etwas Abstand zu ihrem Professor gewinnen und ihre Gefühle etwas neu ordnen. Sie müsse mehr auf ihr Verhalten aufpassen, aufhören sich in Träumereien zu verlieren. Sie müsse mit ihren Freunden ganz normal den Tag verbringen und dürfe erst wieder in stillen Momenten an Snape denken. An Snape und seine wundervollen Berührungen. Er konnte sich so gut in sie hineinfühlen. Er wusste so sehr, was ihr gefiel und das passte überhaupt nicht zu dem Snape, den sie seit Jahren kannte. Er faszinierte sie. Sie wollte mehr. Sie brauchte mehr.

Spät Abends kamen Ginny und Hermine erschöpft aber glücklich von ihrem Besuch aus Hogsmead in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Hermine genoss die Abwechslung sehr und hatte all ihre Geschenke für Heilig Abend beisammen. Sie saßen noch etwas am warmen Kamin und unterhielten sich mit Harry und Ron über die Pläne für die Weihnachtsferien. Hermine dachte noch überhaupt nicht an die Ferien, und war etwas überrascht, als das Thema aufkam. Umso länger sie darüber nachdachte, um so mehr gefiel ihr der Gedanke, die Weihnachtsferien in einem zum größten Teil verlassenen Hogwarts zu verbringen. Das war die Idee! - So könne sie ein paar stressfreie Nächte mit Snape haben. Einsame Tage ohne andere Schüler im Schloss, ja, das könne sie sich gut vorstellen und verkündete ihren Freunden ihr Vorhaben.

 _"Meinst du nicht, dass dir etwas lernfreie Zeit gut täte, Mine? Du könntest zu uns in den Fuchsbau kommen, Harry wird auch da sein."_ Ginny klang etwas besorgt, da sie ihrer Freunden anmerkte, dass sie in den letzten Wochen etwas durcheinander war. Und seit dem klärenden Gespräch heute Morgen fand sie noch mehr, dass ihr Ruhe gut täte.

 _"Leute, wie oft denn noch, ihr wisst doch, dass Lernen mir Ruhe verschafft. In der Bibliothek kann ich so richtig abschalten. Und in den Ferien hätte ich viel Ruhe und eine einsame Bibliothek nur für mich. Was kann es besseres geben?"_ , schwärmte Hermine.

 _"F-E-R-I-E-N!?!?!?!?"_ , Ron fasste es nicht, dass Hermine ihre Ferien zum Lernen nutzen wollte. _"Schlafen, Nichtstun, Essen und nochmal Nichtstun_."

Die Freunde mussten in der Gruppe über Rons Entsetzen lachen und akzeptierten letztendlich Hermines Entscheidung noch zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen um den Antrag fürs Bleiben abzugeben.

Es war 20:00 Uhr und auf den Gängen schon sehr ruhig und dunkel. Nur ein paar Fackeln erhellten die Wege, was Hermine sehr gut gefiel. Als sie paar mal um die Ecke bog, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es wohl besser gewesen wäre, sie hätte sich ihren Umhang übergeworfen. Es war doch ziemlich kalt um diese Jahreszeit in Hogwarts Fluren. Aber jetzt müsse Hermine nur noch diesen einen langen Gang entlang gehen und wäre auch schon bei McGonagalls Büro. Hoffentlich wäre sie noch hier.

Hermine blieb aprupt stehen. Es war ihr, als hätte sie einen wehenden Umhang den Weg kreuzen gesehen. Und tatsächlich: langsam kam der Umhang wieder verkehrt in ihr Blickfeld geschlichen. Snape blieb mitten im Gang stehen und drehte sich auf seinen Schuhsolen zu ihr um. Auch er hatte sich nicht getäuscht und hatte wirklich Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt. Er blickte links und rechts und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand sonst noch hier wäre.

Langsam aber sehr bestimmt schritt er auf seine Schülerin zu.

Hermine war gebannt und beobachtete wie ihr Professor auf sie zu kam. Der Umhang wehte wild im Wind, seine Schritte waren so elegant, seine langen, schwarzen Haare wippten leicht mit seinem Gang mit. Hermine genoss dieses Bild, dass sich ihr darbot. Endlich war er so nah, dass sie auch sein Gesicht erkennen konnte: zwei schwarze, ernste Augenbrauen, eine Zornesfalte dazwischen, tiefschwarze Augen und zugekniffene Lippen, eingerahmt in schwarzem Haar. Hermine verlor sich bei diesem Anblick.

 _"AAAAhhhhh"_ , begann Snape langgezogen und blieb vor seiner Schülerin stehen, _"Miss Granger."_

Snape blickte auf Hermine herab, woraufhin ihr kurz mulmig wurde und begann nun wegen der Kälte und der aufkeimenden Unsicherheit zu zittern.

 _"Ich möchte Sie in meinem Büro sprechen. Un-ver-züglich!"_

Hermine folgte ihrem Professor stillschweigend in die Kerker und umklammerte nun ihren ausgekühlten Körper mit ihren Armen. Snape schloss hinter seiner Schülerin die Tür.

 _"Haben sie Ihrer Weasley-Freundin etwas erzählt?",_ fauchte Snape sie von oben herab an.

Hermine wusste im ersten Augenblick überhaupt nicht worum es ging und sah Snape unbeholfen an.

 _"Nein, Sir!"_ , stotterte Hermine und fuhr nun bestimmend fort: _"Ich würde nie auch nur ein Wort darüber erzählen. Niemandem."_

Snape packte sie an ihren Oberarmen und zog sie zu sich heran. Hermine war ungut zumute, da seine onyxfarbenen Augen zornig funkelten.

 _"Und was waren das für Blicke heute morgen in der Großen Halle?! - Warum haben Sie beide mich dann so angeblickt?"_ , fuhr Snape harsch fort.

Hermine wusste noch immer nicht so recht, was ihr Professor meinte. Snape fiel während des Wartens auf eine Antwort auf, dass Hermine zitterte und bemerkte, dass ihre Augen Furcht wiedergaben. Er versuchte sich zu besinnen und lockerte seinen Griff etwas.

 _"Natürlich würde sie nichts erzählen, du Dummkopf! Wer hätte denn schon gerne eine Freundin, die mit einem Professor wie mit dir schläft."_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Mit einem _"Gehen Sie schlafen."_ ließ Snape endgültig von Hermine ab und verschwand in dem Gang, der zu seinen privaten Räumen führte.

Hermine blieb jedoch.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ihr Lieben,

bitte hinterlasst mir ein kurzes Feedback. Ich bin so neugierig, ob euch die Story gefällt


	9. Aussprache

Und weiter gehts :-)

danke für eure reviews. Das letzte kapitel sollte etwas auflockernder sein und es freut mich, wenn es auch so rüber gekommen ist :-).

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Snape kam raschen Schrittes mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey und einem Stapel zu korrigierender Arbeiten zurück und setzte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch. Diese Granger machte ihn noch ganz verrückt. Schluss damit! Aus und vorbei!

Er war sichtlich genervt und bemerkte Hermine erst, als sie zum Reden ansetzen wollte. Er war überrascht darüber, dass seine Schülerin noch da stand, obwohl er ihr unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass sie gehen solle.

 _"Habe ich mich unklar ausgedrückt, Miss Granger?"_ , fragte Snape und blickte ihr gespielt fragend in die Augen.

 _"Nein, ich habe Sie schon verstanden. Sie befahlen mir, zu gehen."_ , gab Hermine trocken zur Antwort und blieb weiterhin stehen. Sie kramte all ihren Mut zusammen und hoffte, dass Snape ihre Unsicherheit nicht bemerke. Zitternd vor Kälte stand sie nach wie vor vor der Kerkertüre.

Snape war verdutzt und wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er war es absolut nicht gewohnt, dass man so mit ihm sprach. Nun kam Unmut in ihm hoch.

 _"Na, und warum stehen Sie dann noch da?!"_ , versuchte Snape mit hochgehobenen Augenbrauen heraus zu finden, seine Stirn in Falten gelegt. _"Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit!"_ , warnte er sie zischelnd weiter und deutete auf die Kerkertür.

 _"Ich mag aber nicht gehen, Professor."_ , brachte Hermine enttäuscht über ihre Lippen, kaum hörbar für Snape, ihre Augen auf den steinernen Boden gerichtet.

Snape wusste nicht, ob er richtig gehört hatte und beließ es dabei. Es wäre noch nie in seinem Leben der Fall gewesen, dass jemand nicht froh darüber gewesen wäre, den Raum in dem er sich befand verlassen zu können. Bis auf ... Lilly, seine große Jugendliebe. Sein Herz bekam einen kurzen Stich bei den Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Gegenüber: zitternd, verunsichert aber dennoch mutig genug ihm entgegen zu treten. Snape war beeindruckt von ihr, das wagte sonst keiner seiner Schüler. Aber es wagte auch keiner seiner Schüler mit dem Wunsch mit ihm zu schlafen zu ihm zu kommen. Der Professor kniff also seine Augen zusammen und betrachtete seine Schülerin langsam von oben bis unten. Ihm fiel dabei jetzt erst auf, dass sie zwar keinen Mantel trug, dafür aber einen Zettel in der Hand hielt. Er wurde neugierig und wollte wissen: _"Was haben Sie eigentlich um diese Uhrzeit, mit viel zu wenig Kleidung an sich in den Gängen von Hogwarts zu suchen, Miss Granger?"_

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ keine emotionale Interpretationen zu, was Hermine nach wie vor verunsicherte.

 _"Ich war auf dem Weg zu Professor McGonagall, Sir."_

 _"Suchen Sie noch mehr sexuelle Erfahrungen?"_ Snape merkte, dass Hermine schockiert ob seiner Bemerkung war und genoss es sie so bloß zu stellen.

 _"Hier in meiner Hand halte ich einen Antrag für die Erlaubnis in den Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben zu dürfen."_ , Hermine versuchte sich zu verteidigen und kam sich blöd dabei vor, denn eigentlich war sie ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig. _"Und diese muss von einem Hauslehrer bewilligt werden!"_

 _"Sie wollen bleiben?"_ , Snape sah sie verdutzt an.

 _"Ja."_

 _"So viel ich weiß, sind Ihre Noten alle vortrefflich. Wieso gönnen Sie sich dann nicht ein paar Wochen Freizeit?"_

Dieser Eiertanz zwischen Snape und ihr nervte sie zunehmendst. Seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht herrscht das reinste Gefühlschaos. Ja. Nein. Ja. Nein. Ja. Nein. Mal dachte sie, sie dränge zu Snape durch und dann setzte er sie wieder vor die Türe. Hermines Zittern war mittlerweile eine Mischung aus Kälte, Unsicherheit und Angst, war momentan aber gewillt, Snape die Wahrheit zu sagen: _"Ich möchte bleiben, um bei Ihnen bleiben zu können."_

Der Zaubertrankmeister hätte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so einer ehrlichen Antwort. Er sah sie perplex an und brauchte eine Minute zum Begreifen.

 _"Miss Granger"_ , begann Snape, wusste aber selber nicht so recht, was er jetzt sagen solle und versuchte fort zu fahren: _"Ich denke, Sie verrennen sich da in etwas, das nicht sein darf - ich bin Ihr Professor. Ich denke, Sie sind zu jung für mich, zu unerfahren und zu schwach für mich."_

 _"Sie sind aber nicht mehr lange mein Professor und ja, ich bin jünger als Sie aber zu schwach sicher nicht!"_ Snape fiel Hermines Verbissenheit auf. Ihr Funkeln in den haselnussbraunen Augen untermauerte ihr Begehren und ihre Willensstärke. Da war sie wieder, die kämpferische Miss-Know-It-All, Hermine fühlte sich endlich wieder nach ihr selber an. Warum musste es nur so schwer sein, Zeit mit Snape zu verbringen?

Am Liebsten würde Snape sie für ihre penetrante Art rauswerfen. Ihr sofortigen Punkteabzug geben und sie für das restliche Schuljahr im Unterricht bloßstellen. Aber untypischer weise, hielt ihn etwas zurück. Es war dasselbe Gefühl, dass ihn gestern mit ihr schlafen lies. Dieses Gefühl konnte er zwar noch nicht richtig zuordnen. Aber Liebe war es keine, da war er sich sicher. Jedoch das Gefühl begehrt zu werden, reizte ihn, obwohl es sich für ihn ungewohnt und unsicher anfühlte und irgendwie versuchte er es nicht ganz zuzulassen - es war eine Art Selbstschutz, den er seit Jahren aufrecht hielt. Zudem gefiel es ihm, wie sehr Hermine auf seine Berührungen ansprang. Es machte ihn an, solch ein Verlangen zu erzeugen. Snape fand in Hermine jemanden, der ihm ebenbürtig war, obwohl sie so viel jünger war als sie. Sie war klug, wortgewand, und wissbegierig und ganz nebenbei musste er zugeben, dass sie eine attraktive junge Frau war.

Snape gestand sich schlussendlich ein, dass ihm der Gedanke gefiel, wenn Hermine in den Ferien da bliebe und erhob sich langsam von seinem Schreibtischsessel und ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen.

 _"Was soll ich bloß mit Ihnen machen, Miss Granger? Sie sind so hartnäckig wie eine Nussschale, die in Beton geworfen wurde."_ , Snape machte eine Pause, erwartete aber nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf seine rethorische Frage. Er fuhr bestimmend fort: _"Es gibt ein paar Regeln, die Sie einhalten werden, sollte ich mich nun wirklich darauf einlassen."_ Der Professor schritt langsam um seinen Schreibtisch herum und begann erneut zu sprechen: _"Sie werden mich während den Mahlzeiten nicht anstarren wie heute Morgen, auch nicht während des Unterrichts. Es wird keine Gefühlsduseleien geben. Sie werden mein Handeln NICHT in Frage stellen. Und ich bestehe auf stillschweigen ... UND ... "_

Snape glitt langsamen Schrittes auf Hermine zu und blieb vor ihr stehen.

 _"... Sie werden es MIR überlassen, wann Sie meine Räume betreten ... und verlassen."_

Hermine sah ihrem Professor aufmerksam in die ausdrucksstarken Augen, der mittlerweile so nah vor ihr stand, dass sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen musste um den Augenkontakt aufrecht halten zu können, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war voller Ernst. Es war schwer einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, wenn Snape so nah vor ihr Stand. Am liebsten würde sie seine Knöpfe öffnen und seinen Duft einatmen und endlich die benötigte Wärme erhalten, die sie von der Kälte erlöse.

 _"Natürlich."_ , antwortete Hermine nüchtern und musste innerlich vor Freude hüpfen. Es hat ihn also doch gestört, dass sie gestern einfach so ging. Endlich hatte Hermine das Gefühl, als würde sich Snape wirklich auf das Projekt einlassen. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, da es wirklich sehr nervenaufreibend war, Snape so zu bedrängen. Das Hantieren mit Feuerhornschnecken konnte nicht gefährlicher sein. Man wüsste nie, wann es zur Explosion käme. Aber anscheinend ging Snape einen Schritt auf Hermines Wunsch ein.

 _"Wenn Sie schon hier sind, dann können Sie gleich ihre letzte Strafarbeit wieder aufnehmen. Es gehört noch einiges Sortiert."_ , wechselte Snape aprupt das Thema, machte auf seinen Schuhsohlen kehrt und ging wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

 _"Bitte, was?"_ , schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, sie höre wohl nicht recht. Sie hatte jetzt eher auf Sex gehofft, beziehungsweise auf alles andere aber nicht auf eine erneute Strafarbeit. Es war für die Ohne-Gleichen-Schülerin sehr schwer zu akzeptieren, dass sie schon wieder Arbeiten sortieren müsse, war sich aber dessen bewusst, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte und ging ohne Snape noch einmal anzusehen in den Durchgang mit den vielen Büchern und Artikeln.

Was Hermine nicht sah war, dass Snape seinen Feuerwhiskey aufgrund des Gespräches in einem Zug leerte. Auch er war erleichtert, dass nun endlich alles geklärt zu sein schien und versuchte sich wieder auf die Arbeiten vor ihm zu konzentrieren. Auf diese Arbeiten hatte er vor dem Gespräch schon keine Lust gehabt und jetzt danach erst recht nicht. Lieber würde er Hermine berühren, riechen und schmecken, sie zum Stöhnen bringen und zum Schwitzen. Snape musste sich beherrschen und zwang sich auf seinen Stuhl zu setzen.

Im Nebenraum arbeitete Hermine eifrig am Sortieren, stand schon wieder auf der Leiter und versuchte mit ihren erkalteten Fingern nach den Artikeln zu greifen. Sie wolle jetzt unbedingt fertig werden damit und Snape wieder die kalte Schulter zeigen. Aber dieses Mal nicht aus Berechnung sondern aus Trotz. _"So ein mieser ..."_ , doch Hermine kam nicht zum Beenden des Gedankens. Überrascht blickte sie vom Regal zu der Tür die in die Unterrichtsräume führte und erschrak zunächst. Herein kam ein schwarzes Tuch geschwebt, ganz zart und fließend in seinen Bewegungen und blieb vor der Leiter stehen und wartete darauf, dass es von Hermine genommen wurde. Sie stieg zögerlich von der Leiter herab und bemerkte beim Berühren, dass es sich um Snapes Umhang handelte. Er war ihr freilich zu groß und recht schwer, aber sie hatte noch nie das Gefühl, dass ihr jemals etwas so gut gepasst hätte. Der schwere, schwarze Stoff roch nach Snape und trug noch etwas Wärme von seinem Körper in sich. Gut eingewickelt und beschützt machte sich Hermine wieder an die Arbeit, keines wegs mehr daran erpicht, die Kerker schnell wieder verlassen zu wollen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Also, ihr Lieben, was sagt ihr? Bin ja mal gespannt, ob Snape seinem Umhang noch folgen wird ;-) ;-) ;-) oder ob er hermine in ruhe fertig arbeiten lässt???

Würde mich wie immer über ein ehrliches Feedback freuen. Will ja auch, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt. passt alles für euch oder befinde ich mich auf einem holzweg?

Genießt das Adventwochenende :-*


	10. Der Antrag

Ihr Lieben,

wahnsinn was das jetzt für eine stressige Zeit bei mir war ... Weihnachten, Umzug, Silvester, leider wieder gesundheitliche Komplikationen meiner Mutter durch den Autounfall noch ... aber jetzt dürfte der Berg erklommen sein. Wie geht es euch???

Und spät aber doch: Alles alles gute für 2019!!!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über eine Rückmeldung würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen :-*

XOXOXOXOXOX

Die miserabel ausgefallenen Arbeiten waren endlich korrigiert. Genervt schob er den Stapel Pergamente auf die Seite und ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen in seinen Stuhl zurück fallen. Er atmete aus und überlegte nun, wie der späte Abend noch verlaufen solle, da ja Hermine noch im Nebenzimmer Schriften sortierte. Sex oder wäre es doch besser, den Abend einsam ausklingen zu lassen und seine Schülerin zu Bett zu schicken? Es war sicher schon gegen Mitternacht und beide mussten morgen im Unterricht fit sein. Er ging zwar auf den Wunsch seiner Schülerin ein - natürlich nicht ganz uneigennützig - hatte aber noch immer einen moralischen Zwiespalt in sich den er nicht einfach so übergehen konnte.

" _Es wäre besser, wenn es für heute getan ist."_ , bestätigte sich Snape gedanklich, erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und schritt Richtung Durchgangszimmer, wo er die emsige Schülerin am Boden sitzend, gegen die Mauer gelehnt fand. An ihren angewinkelten Beinen stütze sie ein schweres Buch ab, ihr Körper wurde fast zur Gänze von seinem Umhang bedeckt. Noch hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt und Snape gestand sich ein, dass er sie augenblicklich gerne ansah, ohne, dass sie wusste, dass er anwesend war. Es war für ihn ein seltsames und ein ungewohntes Gefühl, jemanden hier zu haben, der ihn anscheinend mochte. Aber dieses Gefühl gefiel ihm. Sie gefiel ihm. Sie war so unschuldig, so unbefangen. Erst beim zweiten Blick bemerkte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Automatisch schoss ihm die linke Augenbraue hoch, denn es hatte noch nie jemand gewagt bei seinen Strafarbeiten einzuschlafen. Aber dies hier war ja kein normales Nachsitzen, also beruhigte sich Snape kurzerhand wieder und genoss ihren Anblick. Kurz verweilte er in der Türe und beobachtete sie in seinem viel zu großen Umhang. Gerne würde er den Platz mit ihm tauschen und seinen Körper an ihren schmiegen und ihr Wärme schenken. Es fiel ihm schwer sie nicht mit der Absicht zu wecken sie zu berühren und zu streicheln. Um ehrlich zu sein, viel es ihm sehr schwer, nicht über sie herzufallen und sie sich zu nehmen. Es war so schwer ihr keinen weckenden, feuchten, willigen Kuss auf ihre Lippen zu legen. So gerne würde er ihre kreisende Zunge spüren, und seine Hände in ihren Nacken vergraben, sie hochziehen und gegen die kalte Steinmauer drücken, und seine langgliedrigen Finger über ihren Körper gleiten lassen. Doch Snape blieb standhaft und dachte daran, dass es wichtig ist, dass niemand etwas mitbekommt und dafür müssten sie beide zumindest halbwegs ausgeschlafen sein um lästige Fragen zu vermeiden.

Aber wie soll er sie jetzt bloß wecken? Er war absolut ungeübt darin, eine Frau zu wecken. - Am besten noch sanft dazu! Meistens waren seine Damenbesuche beim Erwachen verschwunden oder es gab keinen Grund dafür, sie zu wecken.

 _"Miss Granger!"_

Hermine schreckte hoch und musste sich erst in ihrer Umgebung zurecht finden. Damit ihr der Umhang nicht entglitt, puppte sie sich raupenähnlich damit ein.

 _„Scheiße, dass war eindeutig der falsche Ton!"_ , fuhr es durch Snapes Gedanken, als sie ihn überrascht ansah und sofort nervös los sprudelte: _„Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich war mit dem Ordnen fertig. Und als ich den Raum verlassen wollte und Sie an ihren Arbeiten sitzen sah, wollte ich Sie nicht stören und ging wieder zurück. Ich wollte etwas die übrigen Regale sortieren und … „_.

 _„Danke, Miss Granger."_ unterbrach der Professor ungeduldig und versuchte etwas einfühlsamer zu sein, _„Sie können jetzt zu Bett gehen."_

Hermine wäre gerne geblieben und hatte Mühe das zu verbergen. _„Abgemacht ist abgemacht, Professor."_ , gab sie trocken zurück.

Snape sah Hermines Enttäuschung in den Augen. Beide standen sie noch eine Minute da und hofften, dass der jeweils andere doch noch etwas dagegen sagt, aber vergebens.

 _„Danke, für den Umhang, Professor. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht"_ , Hermine streifte ihn ab und händigte ihn Snape aus, _„Er hat mich gut warm gehalten. Ich habe mich darin sehr wohl gefühlt."_

Snape griff nach Hermines ausgestrecktem Arm und zog sie zu sich heran.

 _„Komm her!"_

Der schwarze Umhang glitt Hermine vor süßem Schrecken aus der Hand, doch das störte niemanden. Zumindest einmal küssen wolle er sie noch, einmal spüren vor dem Schlafengehen und presste seinen Körper und seine fahlen Lippen an die rosigen von Hermine. Es tat so gut sie endlich zu spüren, dass Snape gar nicht merkte, wie wild seine Schülerin von ihm gegen die Bücherregale gedrückt wurde und etwas Schmerzen dabei hatte. Hermine wand sich etwas und versuchte sich zu lösen, Snape bemerkte das, und ließ ab von ihr. Beide atmeten schwer und sahen sich an. Der Zaubertrankmeister schmeckte Eisen und als er die Lippen seiner Schülerin betrachtete, wurde ihm überraschend bewusst, dass er sie gebissen haben musste. Unangenehm berührt über seinen Gefühlsausbruch trat Snape einige Schritte von Hermine zurück und fuhr fort: _„Ich wünsche Ihnen auch eine gute Nacht, Miss Granger!"_

Ohne ein weiteres Wort betrat Hermine nun den Unterrichtsraum um an die Türe zu den Gängen der Kerker zu gelangen. Snape blieb noch stehen und überdachte sein Handeln und hatte leichte Sorge, dass er sie nun vergrault haben könnte.

 _„Professor?"_

Hermine stand plötzlich da, wo zuvor Snape noch stand und Hermine unbemerkt beobachtete.

 _„Es ist schon so spät und heute ist der letzte Tag für die Abgabe der Anträge die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts verbringen zu dürfen. Denken Sie, wird Professor McGonagall für mich morgen eine Ausnahme machen, und mir den Antrag dennoch unterzeichnen?"_ Hermine wirkte etwas nervös.

 _„Ihnen gewiss."_ , antwortete Snape und konnte sich ein genervtes Augenrollen nicht verkneifen. _„Geben Sie her!"_ , fuhr er fort und hielt ihr seine ausgestreckte Hand entgegen. Hermine griff schnell in ihre Potasche und zückte verwirrt den zerknitterten Antrag hervor.

 _„Das ist Ihr Antrag?"_

Überrascht über den Zustand des Papiers rollte Snape erneut mit den Augen.

 _„Mitkommen!"_

Snape ging zu seinem Schreibtisch ins Klassenzimmer, lag den Zettel auf seinen Schreibtisch und sprach leise flüsternd _„lenis chartam"_ um das Papier wieder glatt werden zu lassen. Hermine war begeistert und beobachtete wie sich die Falten von der Mitte aus zu den Enden glätteten. Snape wirkte sehr sexy und anziehend wenn er zauberte, er war da voll und ganz in seinem Element. Nach dem der Zauber wirkte griff Snape zu seiner anthrazitfarbenen Schreibfeder und stützte sich zum Unterschreiben des Antrages auf seiner linken Hand ab. Hermine die schräg hinter im stand beobachtete diese Szene genau, Snape wirkte in seinem von Knöpfen übersehten Gehrock sehr anziehend, sehr elegant. Er richtete sich auf, kniff die Lippen snapemäßig zusammen und übergab Hermine wortlos einen knitterfreien unterschreiben Antrag zurück.

Hermine wusste, dass Snape gerade enorm über seinen Schatten gesprungen war. Ein Snape würde niemals einem Gryffindor nach Ablauf der Fristen zu einem Aufschub verhelfen. Der Gedanke müsse ihm also doch sehr gefallen, dass sie über die Weihnachtsferien bliebe. Diese Gedanken ließen Hermine vorfreudig Grinsen.

 _„Vielen Dank, Professor!"_ , warf Hermine ihm strahlend entgegen und ging mit ihrem Papier zur Kerkertür. Bevor die Tür ins Schloss viel, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Kaum war die Türe ins Schloss gefallen, machte sich Snape auf in seine privaten Räume. Er hob beim Vorbeigehen seinen Umhang auf und bemerkte Hermines zarten Duft, der nun davon ausging. Den Zettel zu unterschreiben fiel Snape viel leichter als Hermine es sich denken hätte können, doch wollte er natürlich nicht zu viel von seinen Gefühlen für sie preisgeben. Froh darüber, dass er Hermine doch nicht mit seinem vorherigen Handeln vergrault hatte, ging er in sein Wohnzimmer, lag den Umhang am Sofa ab und begann sich zum Weg ins Bad von seinen restlichen Kleidungsstücken zu befreien.

 _„Über sie wie ein Wilder herzufallen ist scheiße, aber snapemäßig. Akzeptabel wenn man sich mit mir einlässt; nehmen-was-er-will. Sich aber über ihre Gegenwart zu freuen, ist schon ein anderes Kaliber."_ , diese schweren Gedanken wollte Snape für sich behalten. Einstweilen. Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt eine kühle Dusche vor dem Bett und dachte dabei kurz daran, was er alles mit Hermine unter der Dusche anstellen würde, wollte aber jetzt wirklich seine Ruhe haben und verdrängte alle Gedanken an sie.

Hermine schlich unterdessen wieder unbemerkt in den Gängen Richtung McGonagalls Büro herum. Unbedingt müsste der Zettel noch vor ihrem Ausfstehen in ihr Büro gelangen. Aber mehr als ihn nur unter der Tür durch zu schieben müsse reichen. Also bog sie links ab, nutzte die Wandelnden Treppen und landete wieder in dem Gang mit den brennenden Fackeln an den Wänden, in dem sich Snapes und ihre Wege vor einigen Stunden kreuzten.

In ihren Gedanken vertieft merkte Hermine nicht, dass die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors besorgt aus ihrer Bürotüre sah, um nachzusehen, wer denn um diese Uhrzeit etwas unter ihrer Türe durchschob. Denn wie es der Zufall so wollte, schlief McGonagall diese Nacht noch nicht und als sie Hermines Lockenkopf von hinten erkannte blickte sie verdutzt auf den Zettel und hob ihn hoch. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen unterschriebenen Antrag die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts verbringen zu dürfen. Unterschrieben von Professor Snape. McGonagall war sehr in Sorge um ihre Schülerin und würde gleich morgen das Gespräch mit Snape suchen.

Am Weg zum Gyffindorturm fiel Hermine noch ein, dass sie wieder eine gute Ausrede für ihre Freunde brauche und begann gleich zu überlegen:

 _"Warum kann es nur so lange mit dem Unterschreiben gedauert haben? Und warum hat Snape statt McGonagall unterschrieben? - Oder würde das gar nicht herauskommen?!"_

Auf ihrer Uhr war es bereits 01:00 Uhr morgens und die fette Dame war alles andere als höflich, als sie Hermine den Weg frei machen sollte, ging aber ihrer Bestimmung nach und schwang zur Seite.

Im Schlafraum der Mädchen angekommen, griff sich Hermine still ihre Nachtwäsche, schlich in den Waschraum und sprang kurz in die Dusche. Auch Hermine versuchte nicht mehr an ihren Zaubertrankmeister zu denken. Doch durch die kaum sichtbar aber spürbar geschwollene Unterlippe ging das kaum, noch immer hatte sie einen eisernen Geschmack im Mund. Zart strich sie sich über die Wunde und freute sich darüber, dass Snape sie heute von sich aus berührte. Und zwar zur Gänze von sich aus berührt hatte. Auch wenn es etwas zu forsch war. Hermine drehte am Wasserhahn woraufhin das Wasser aufhörte ihren nackten Körper herunter zu rinnen, griff sich ein Handtuch und wickelte sich darin ein. Nachdem ihr Körper und ihre Haare getrocknet waren, zog sie ihr Schlafgewand an, putzte die Zähne und huschte in ihr Bett. Es viel ihr wirklich schwer die flatternden Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch abzustellen. Sie würde hier bleiben können. Hier im verlassenen Hogwarts. Mit Snape. Mit Snape, der sie heute so sehr wollte, dass sie seinen Kuss noch immer spüren konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermine eine der Letzten die aus dem Gryffindorturm in die Große Halle zum Frühstück kamen. Das störte sie aber nicht. So konnte sie sich in Ruhe herrichten und dabei noch etwas in ihren Gedanken an gestern verweilen. Ginny winkte ihr schon freudig zu als sie sie bemerkte und als Hermine ihr zurück grüßen wollte und schon die Hand zum Winken anhob, erstarrte sie prompt. Snape saß steif am Lehrertisch, hinter ihm stand McGonagall zu ihm vorgebeugt, beide wirkten sehr ernst. McGonagall ließ von Snape ab und marschierte Richtung Ausgang. Ohne sein Frühstück angerührt zu haben, folgte er seiner Kollegin aus der großen Halle um anscheinend das Gespräch ungestört weiter führen zu können.

Hermine erinnerte sich an die Abmachung mit Snape. Kein Anstarren mehr. Also zwang sie sich ihre Hand weiter zu heben um Ginny endlich zu winken.

Oben angekommen, befahl McGonagall Snape sich zu setzen. Sie tat es ihm gleich und nahm auf der anderen Seite ihres Schreibtisches platz. Sie holte aus einer Schublade Hermines Antrag mit Snapes Unterschrift hervor.

"Wie kommt es dazu, Severus?", schnippte McGonagall zischend.

Snapes onyxfarbrne Augen funkelnden, hob eine seiner schwarzen Augenbrauen an und verzog seine Lippen zu einem kreuselnden Lächeln.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. In Kürze gibt es mehr, wenn ihr wollt.

Über ein kleines und auch ein großes ;-) Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen. Danke fürs Lesen :-* :-* :-*


	11. Kaffeekränzchen

VIEEEEELEN LIEBEN DANK FÜR DIE REVIEW :-* :-* :-*. Es macht mir sehr viel spaß die geschichte zu schreiben, und wenn ich dann noch eine review bekomme bin ich ganz happy. Bitte bitte mehr davon :-)

Ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim lesen. :-)

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

" _Lassen Sie Ihr dämliches Gegrinse, Severus, und antworten Sie endlich!"_ , drängte Minerva. Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors hatte sichtlich keine Lust auf einen langen Besuch von Snape.

 _"Was soll ich da groß erklären? Miss Granger wollte eine Unterschrift und ich habe sie ihr gegeben."_ , Snape antwortete gewöhnlich trocken. Er wusste, dass dieses Verhalten Minerva auf die Palme bringt.

 _"Aha ... ! - Und warum hat sie Sie danach gefragt und nicht mich?"_

 _"Da fallen mir mehrere Gründe ein. Aber einer wird Sympathie sein?"_ Snape schob seine Augenbrauen unschuldslammgleich nach oben und untermauerte sein Verhalten mit einem Schulterzucken.

 _"Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Severus!"_

 _"Was soll ich machen?! Miss Granger wird halt zu mir einen besseren Draht haben. Ihr überschwengliches Muttergetue kann nervend sein."_ Der Professor hatte keine Lust auf so ein Verhör und wollte dies unnütze Geplauder ebenso wie Minerva schnell beendet haben. Nur kann er ihr kaum die Wahrheit erzählen, wie sehr Hermine von ihm angetan war und eines Nachts nackt in seinem Unterrichtsraum stand.

 _"Ach und Sie sind_ "Mister Cool" _, oder was!? Verkaufen Sie mich nicht für blöd. Was hatte Miss Granger in der Nacht in den Gängen zu suchen? Mit einem Zettel von Ihnen unterschrieben?"_

 _"Nun, ... "_ Snape setzte gerade zum Antworten an, als McGonagalls Türe überschwänglich aufging, Minerva und Severus richteten die Blicke überrascht zur Tür. Herein kam eine aufgeregte Sybill Trelawney.

 _"Mini, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was mir passiert ist! Ich habe sie gewonnen. ICH HABE SIE TATSÄCHLICH GEWONNEN!"_

Snape war etwas angewiedert über Trelawneys Überschwenglichkeit und deren Mischmasch aus Gesang und Gerede und konnte nur mit den Augen rollen. McGonagall wusste auch noch nichts mit der neuen Situation anzufangen und fragte etwas verdattert: _"Was hast du gewonnen?"_

Trelawney schritt eiligen Schrittes auf McGonagall zu und packte sie enegrisch an den Oberarmen und rüttelte sie aufgeregt. Von ihrem Kollegen nahm sie keine Notiz.

 _"Na was wohl ... die Karten für GILDEROY LOCKHART!!!! Mini wir zwei werden exklusiv nach seiner nächsten Lesung mit ihm Essen gehen dürfen. Nur wir zwei. So, wie wir es uns erhofft hatten."_

 _"Ähm, ja ... "_ , McGonagall war es sichtlich unangenehm so vor Snape als Lockhart-Fan geoutet zu werden und war etwas perplex. Vorallem in dieser Situation.

 _"Wow, MINI!"_ , begann Snape sich nun einzubringen, _"da dürfte ja ein Traum wahr werden. Und ich bin Zeuge des Glücksmoments."_ , Severus hielt nicht hinterm Berg mit seinem missmutigen und gelangweilten Unterton. Eher noch versuchte er extra Abscheu in seine Stimmlage zu bringen. Erst jetzt blickte Trelawney von McGonagall weg und bemerkte, dass noch jemand hier war. Ihre Käferaugen blinzelten verwundert.

 _"Oh, guten M-m-morgen, Severus! Ich habe Sie gar nicht hier erwartet. Störe ich?"_ , bei ihrer Frage blickte sie abwechselnd zu Snape und McGonagall auf eine Antwort wartend.

 _"Es wunder mich, dass Sie so überrascht sind, Sybill. Haben sie das nicht alles kommen sehen? Aber nein, Sie stören nicht! Ich denke,_ "unsere liebe Mini" _ist außer sich vor Freude, dass ich diesen Moment mit erleben durfte, nicht wahr? Schade, schade, dass es nur zwei Karten sind. Ich wäre zu gerne mitgekommen, um den GROSSEN Gilderoy life zu sehen. Muss ja ein WAHNSINNIGES Spektakel sein."_ , Snape konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen die Situation für McGonagall noch unangenehmer zu machen, und blickte ihr verachtend in die Augen.

 _"Ich denke, wir reden ein anderes Mal weiter, Severus! Zudem beginnt der Unterricht gleich und wir müssen alle los."_

 _"Nein, ich werde darüber nicht mehr reden und meine Zeit verschwenden, denn es gibt nichts zu bereden. Sie brauchte eine Unterschrift eines Hauslehrers und die hat sich Miss Granger besorgt."_ , sprach Snape kühl und machte sich auf zur Tür, drückte die Türschnalle hinab und blieb dahinter stehen.

 _"Ach, und Mini! – Herzlichen Glückwunsch noch einmal."_ , flötete der Professor ins Büro nach.

 _„Raus jetzt!"_ , warf ihm McGonagall schroff an den Hals, woraufhin er endgültig sein schelmisches Grinsen mitsamt seinem Kopf aus der Türe nahm und diese hinter sich schloss.

 _„So ein Shice schon in aller Früh!"_ , grummelte er zu sich und versuchte nach außen hin ruhig zu bleiben, aber innerlich war er ziemlich grantig, dass ihm diese Geschichte mit Hermine schon jetzt bereits solche Scherereien einbrachte. Er war sich sicher, dass McGonagall nun ein Auge auf ihn und Hermine haben würde. Sie müssen achtsam sein. Seine Stimmung war für heute schon auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt und obendrein musste er nun auch gleich in den Unterricht. _„Und wie passend!"_ , dachte sich Snape nach wie vor genervt, denn jetzt gibt's Zaubertrankunterricht für die Gryffindorgruppe in der auch Hermine anwesend sein würde. Schritt um Schritt wuchs Snapes Grant und als er seine gewohnten Kerker endlich erreichte, schwang er die schwere Kerkertüre so schwungvoll auf, dass diese lautstark gegen die Steinwand dahinter knallte. Alle Schüler schraken hoch und drehten sich um. Snape war im Klassenzimmer erschienen und marschierte mit wehendem Umhang zu seinem Schreibtisch und platzierte sich auf seinem Stuhl. Kein Mucks war von den Schülern zu vernehmen, und das war auch besser so, denn jedem war klar, dass Snape nicht wie üblich schlechte Laune hatte, sondern RICHTIG schlechte Laune. Und da ist absolute Vorsicht geboten. Snape sah mit funkelnden Augen in die Runde.

 _„Jede Zweiergruppe holt sich seinen Kessel, entzündet sein Feuer und schlägt_ „Zaubertrankbrauen für Fortgeschrittene" _auf Seite 93 auf, und holt sich die benötigten Zutaten dafür aus dem Zutatenraum! Und zwar absolut leise."_ , zischelte Snape mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

Niemand bewegte sich, keine wollte das Risiko eingehen, zu früh los zu starten.

 _„Worauf warten Sie alle noch!?"_ , fauchte Snape sie nun an. _„Los jetzt! Oder denken Sie, ich möchte in meiner Pause Ihnen beim Kesselputzen zusehen, weil Sie die Stunde überziehen mussten?"_

Obwohl auf die Sekunde genau emsige Bewegung im Raum herrschte, war es dafür bemerkenswert still. Kessel wurden geholt und auf deren Zustand beäugt, Feuerscheite auf den Feuerplätzen zurecht gestapelt und angefacht und die verschiedenen Zutaten aus dem Zutatenraum der an das Klassenzimmer anschließt geholt. Snape beobachtete das Gewusel genau, denn er wollte, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte. Ansonsten gäbe es Ärger. Und er war einer Auseinandersetzung nach diesem kindischen Morgenkreis bei McGonagall echt nicht abgeneigt.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass sein Unmut mit dem Gespräch mit McGonagall zu tun haben müsse. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, ob sie Thema des Gesprächs war, vermutete aber, dass sie schon etwas damit zu tun haben würde. Denn McGonagall würde sicher bemerken, dass nicht sie den Antrag unterschrieben hatte, sondern Professor Snape. Und da könne sie sich schon vorstellen, dass McGonagall von Snape wissen will, wie es dazu kam.

Ohne dass es seine Schüler mitbekamen entspannte sich der Zaubertrankmeister von Minute zu Minute immer mehr, immer tiefer, immer ruhiger wurde seine Atmung. Das Blubbern der Zaubertränke verhalf ihm zur Entspannung, auch wenn er schon von seinem Schreibtisch aus sehen konnte, dass es keiner seiner Schüler zustande brachte, den Trank korrekt zu brauen. Der aufsteigende Dunst war einfach zu violettstichig. Das passiert schnell, wenn man zu viel Schuppen des Rothorn beimengt. Im Buch steht zwar, dass man die Schuppen mahlen muss, richtig ist jedoch, dass man sie zerdrücken müsse und für 10 Minuten in den Trank einlegt, man brauchte einfach Sinn und Gespür zum Brauen. Auch beobachtete Snape Hermine Granger sehr genau, und konnte sich dabei beruhigt in seinen Stuhl zurück lehnen, da er sich gewiss war, dass es keiner der Schüler wagen würde, zu ihm aufzublicken. Er war etwas enttäuscht von ihr und hätte gedacht, dass sie weniger Mühe mit dem Brauen des Trankes hätte. Nach einer Weile blickte der Professor genervt an die Decke und erhob sich wortlos aus seinem Stuhl. Die erste Stunde war schon vorbei und Snape beschloss nun eine Runde durch die Reihen zu gehen und sich das Trauerspiel von Nahem anzusehen. Der Blick war dabei finster und mürrisch, die Zornesfalte teilte die schwarzen Augenbrauen, eingerahmt in schwarzem Haar, der Umhang wehte leicht beim Gehen. Verachtend blickte er in die Kessel.

 _"Wie ich sehe ist keiner von Ihnen auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, die Rothornschuppen zu zerdrücken."_ , bemerkte Snape wenig überrascht, als er durch die erste Reihe ging. Plötzlich schnellte eine Hand schräg hinter Snapes Rücken in die Höhe, was er gerade noch so aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam. Überrascht darüber, dass es jemand wagte nun die Hand zu heben, obwohl keine Frage gestellt wurde, blieb der Professor abrupt stehen und machte auf seinen Fußsohlen kehrt. Seine Augen blitzten nun Hermine an.

 _"Miss Granger!" - womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?"_ , fragte er gespielt fürsorglich.

 _"Professor ... Sir ... Verzeihen Sie ... aber im Buch steht, man solle die Schuppen mahlen und nicht zerdrücken."_ , Hermine versuchte die ängstlich blickenden Mitschüler zu ignorieren.

 _"Und Sie denken nun ... ich hätte ... unrecht?"_ , Snapes Ton wurde gefährlich leise. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn man ihn korrigierte und SCHON GAR NIICHT vor der ganzen Klasse und SCHON GAR NICHT nach diesem Morgen und SCHON GAR NICHT von dieser Schülerin.

 _"Das würde ich nun so nicht ... "_

 _"Seien Sie still!"_ , fauchte er sie nun an, _"Heute um 20:00 Uhr nachsitzen! Hier! Pünktlich!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Mann, Hermine ... Ron hat recht"_ , bestätigte ihn Harry beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle, " _wenn Snape sichtlich so schlechte Laune hat, hält man den Mund und hofft, dass man nicht auffällt. Und du hebst auch noch ABSICHTLICH die Hand."_

 _"Ja, vorallem hat sie die Hand gehoben um Snape zu verbessern"_ , erklärte Ron seiner Schwester augenverdrehend, die auch am Gryffindortisch saß, _"das würde ich nicht mal machen, wenn er bestens gelaunt ist."_

Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass ihre Mitschüler recht hatten. Snape war wirklich übelstens gelaunt gewesen.

 _"Versuche wenigstens etwas Zimt-Kürbis-Suppe, Mine."_ , versuchte Ginny ihre Freundin zum Essen zu animieren, _"etwas warmes im Bauch wird dir gut tun, wirst schon sehen."_

Hermine brachte ein paar Löffel warme Suppe ihre Kehle hinunter und beließ es dann dabei.

 _"Ach, Leute!"_ , jammerte Hermine, _"das ist jetzt schon das 3. Mal, dass ich nachsitzen muss."_ Das seltsame war, dass es sich dieses mal als richtiges Nachsitzen anfühlte und es die todellose Schülerin wahnsinnig mitnahm. Snape war echt echauffiert, als er Hermines Kommentar hörte und das machte sie nervös. Was sie wohl heute in den Kerkern erwarten müsse? Sie verkniff sich einen Blick zum Lehrertisch zu ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor und versuchte sich von ihren Freunden aufmuntern zu lassen, was ihnen ein kleines Stück gelang.

xxxxxxxxx

Im Gemeinschaftsraum schloss Hermine ihr "Runen des Rittertums" Buch und schon es auf den Tisch vor ihr hin. Die letzten Minuten genoss sie noch die behagliche Wärme bei der Sitzgruppe vor dem Feuer und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen ruhig ein und aus.

 _"So, ich werde mich jetzt auf den Weg machen."_ , unterbrach Hermine die Stille und verabschiedete sich von Ron, Harry und Ginny als es 10 Minuten vor 20:00 Uhr war.

Nachdem ihr ihre Freunde gut zugesprochen hatten, stand Hermine auf, legte sich ihren Umhang um und ging zu den Kerkern.

Der Weg kam ihr quälend kurz vor, lieber wäre sie noch ein paar Mal abgebogen bevor sie so schnell an der Kerkertüre angelangt war. Ihr war kalt und sie zitterte, ihr Atem bildete vor ihrem Gesicht kleine Wölkchen. Im Winter war es in den Kerkern echt unerträglich kalt. Während des Unterrichts ging es halbwegs, da ja viele kleine Feuer brannten, und die Umgebung wärmten, aber so spät abends, sollte man nicht zu lange in den Fluren verweilen. Sie war sich unsicher, was sie heute bei Snape erwarten würde. Würde er sich schon etwas beruhigt haben oder wäre er noch immer so zornig?

Hermine gab sich einen Ruck und wollte gerade zum Klopfen ansetzen, als die Tür aufschwang und Snape sie geimmig von oben herab ansah.

XXXXXXXXXXX

UUUUUUUUNNNNNNDDDD? Was sagt ihr? Bitte lasst es mich wissen. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie gut feedback tut. Biiiiiittteeeeee schreibt mir eine review. geht doch eh so schnell.

Uijuijuijui, im nächsten kapitel wirds wieder etwas heißer, denke ich. Snape wird seine finger nicht ganz bei sich lassen können, wie auch, wenn ihn Hermine so reizt *räusper,räusper* ;-) ;-) ;-)


	12. Strafe muss sein

vielen lieben dank für die neue review :-*. ja, die story ist bis auf paar kleinigkeiten schon fertig. muss sie kapitelweise überarbeiten, damit sie sich "geschmeidig" lesen. gelingt es mir? dieses kapitel ist mir soooo schwer gefallen :-( ich bin momentan etwas down :(

wir sind jetzt knapp bei der hälfte der geschichte. ich habe auch schon viele ideen für eine fortsetzung wenn interesse besteht. ich hoffe, ihr habt spaß am lesen :-*.

Achtung: es geht hier wieder heißer und ddtailierter zu. wer das nicht möchte, stoppt lieber hier.

los gehts ...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung machte der Zaubertrankmeister kehrt auf seinen Fußsohlen. _„Zwei Erstklässler mit dem Talent von Potter haben ihren Trank verkohlen lassen. Sie werden sie nun reinigen!"_ , meinte Snape desinteressiert zu Hermine, deutete auf die Kessel und schritt zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Hermine ging unterdessen stumm zum angewiesen Platz und war über den Zustand der Behälter ganz geschockt.

 _„Was zum Arsche des Merlins!"_ , entfuhr es ihr unkontrolliert und warf einen Blick ins Innere.

Dort befand sich eine dicke Kruste rotgelben Suds. Snape konnte Hermines Entsetzen deutlich hören, empfand Genugtuung dabei und beobachtete sie in den nächsten Minuten von seinem Schreibtisch aus, wie sie Putzlappen, Schrubbessenz und Wasser in einem Kübel holte. Die strebsame Schülerin wusste zunächst nicht so recht, wo sie mit dem Schrubben anfangen sollte. Alles war so dreckig, alles war so hoffnungslos verkrustet, zwang sich dann aber schlussendlich am oberen Rand zu beginnen.

Snape blickte des weiteren kaum zu seiner Schülerin auf. Er musste noch ein paar Dokumente sichten und einen Brief für eine Eule müsse er auch noch verfassen und da er nicht bis tief in die Nacht arbeiten wollte, hatte er jetzt besseres zu tun, als seiner Schülerin beim Putzen zu zusehen. Durch Hermines Gefluche, denn ab und am kam ein _„Scheiße!"_ , _„Arschloch!"_ oder _„Fick dich!"_ bemerkte er ohnehin, dass sie putzte, auch wenn es nur leise vernehmbar war. Und da er davon ausging, dass diese Ausdrücke nicht ihm galten, da es ohnehin keiner seiner Schüler wagen würde, ihm solche Wörter an den Kopf zu werfen, lies er ihr das kleine Loch um Dampf ab zu lassen. Bei manchen Ausrufen seiner Schülerin jedoch, musste sich Snape wirklich zwingen nicht mit offenem Mund hochzublicken. Aber er wagte dann nach einer halben Stunde doch einen Blick und war sprachlos über den Anblick der ihm darbot: eine verschwitze Hermine, mit roten Backen, feuchten Haaren und hochgekrempelten Ärmeln und einer schnellen Atmung wie bei einem Dauerlauf.

 _„Oder beim Sex."_ , dachte Snape interessiert und blieb mit seinen Augen kleben.

Hermine bemerkte Snapes Blicke zunächst nicht und schrubbte mit vollem Körpereinsatz bereits an dem zweiten Kessel. Hermine musste wirklich alles geben um dem Dreck Herr zu werden: Herumgehen, Vorbeugen, Drehen und Schrubben, wobei die Brüste hin und her wippten. Alles Faktoren, die Snape nicht bedacht hatte. Also bedacht schon … als Strafe aber völlig uninteressant. Aber bedacht, dass es Hermine ins Schwitzen bringen wird und sie dabei so anziehend wirkte … nein, das habe er nicht bedacht. War er sich vor bis zu fünf Minuten noch sicher, dass er nicht hinblicken müsste, wusste er jetzt nicht, wie er es schaffen sollte, den Blick wieder von diesem Schauspiel abzuwenden. Zudem bemerkte er, dass es in seiner Hose leicht anfing zu ziehen. Vielleicht müssten die Dokumente doch noch etwas warten. Er lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete das erotische Treiben von Hermine und genoss das pulsieren in seiner Hose.

Hermine blickte kein einziges mal auf zu Snape. Mit jeder Minute die verging wurde sie immer zorniger auf Snape, dabei hatte sie am Nachmittag mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich bei ihm für ihr Verhalten im Unterricht zu entschuldigen. Er wusste sicher ganz genau, dass es ewig dauern würde, bis der Dreck aus einem Kessel beseitigt war. _„Aber es ist bald geschafft"_ , ermutigte sie sich selbst, stellte sich aufrecht hin, streckte ihren Rücken durch, atmete tief ein und aus und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Hierbei bemerkte sie dann wie Snape regungslos von seinem Schreibtisch herüber sah.

 _„Was ist?"_ , fauchte sie ihren Professor energisch an. Die verhassten Gedanken in den letzten Minuten an Snape haben sie so grantig werden lassen, dass es ihr jetzt kaum möglich war, sich zu zügeln. Snape hin oder her. Jedoch kam kein Wort von Snape zurück. Kein einziges. Er blickte sie nach wie vor regungslos und starr an. Nun wurde Hermine doch etwas mulmig, so wortkarg kannte sie ihren Professor nicht.

 _„Hat er einen Schlaganfall?"_ , schoss es ihr mulmig durch den Kopf und setzte zum Gehen an.

Snape war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nur peripher mitbekam, dass sie mit ihm sprach, zwang sich dann aber aus seinen Gedanken und fragte mit hochgehobener Braue: _„Sind Sie etwa schon fertig mit dem Reinigen, Miss Granger? Ich meine, dass ich noch Reste in dem Kessel entdecken kann. Und das sogar aus dieser Entfernung"_ , fuhr er spöttisch und mit gekräuselten Lippen fort.

Hermine blieb stehen und biss sich auf die Lippe. _„So ein wahrhaftiges Arschloch!"_.

 _„Nein, Sir!"_ , zwang sie sich mit ruhigem Ton, _„Ich bin … „_

 _„Kommen Sie her!"_ , unterbrach er sie forsch.

Hermine setzte erneut zum Gehen an und blieb vor Snapes Schreibtisch stehen. _„Was fällt Ihnen ein?!"_ , fauchte er Hermine an.

 _„Es tut mir leid, Sir! Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen, dass ich Ihren Aussagen widerspre … !"_

Ungeduldig fiel Snape erneut Hermine ins Wort und winkte dabei mit seiner Hand: _„Herkommen!"_

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und umrundete den Schreibtisch. Snape blieb nach wie vor in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt sitzen.

Hermine konnte nicht umhin und musste einfach in Snapes Schritt sehen, denn ihr stach eine riesige Beule ins Auge. Mit der Situation kurz überrumpelt wusste sie nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Damit hätte sie heute Abend nun wirklich nicht mehr gerechnet, denn bot sie doch sicher keinen aufreizenden Anblick mehr, so verschwitzt wie sie war. Snape merkte Hermines Zurückhaltung und stand genervt auf, ging zwei Schritte auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. Hermine zuckte etwas zusammen, da ihre Hände vom Scheuern wund geworden waren. Dies blieb jedoch von Snape unbemerkt und zog Hermine zu sich heran und setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Perfekt! - Hermines Brüste waren nun auf seiner Augenhöhe, als er langsam begann einen ihrer perlmutfarbenen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, was Hermine ungewohnt zaghaft vor kam. Er blickte vom Knopf in Hermines Augen und lies ihr die Möglichkeit sich zurück zu ziehen, sie blieb aber stehen. - So gut sie konnte, denn langsam machte sich eine angenehme Nervosität in ihr breit. Snape war froh über Hermines stumme Zustimmung, da seine Beule in der Hose endlich raus wollte, wollte endlich in sie, in die feuchte Enge von Hermine, doch musste er sich noch gedulden. Der zweite Knopf wurde langsam quälend geöffnet, und Snape bemerkte, wie sich Hermines angestrengte Atmung in eine Atmung der Aufregung verwandelte. Er kreuselte seine Lippen unbemerkt zu einem diebischen Grinsen. Langsam und tief bewegte sich nun Hermines Brustkorb, was ihre Brüste verführerisch vor Snapes Augen auf und ab wippen lies. In aller Ruhe öffnete Snape noch zwei weitere Knöpfe, was Hermine viel zu langsam ging. Aber sie wusste, dass es nun besser war, still zu bleiben. Denn ganz anders als sonst dominierte Snape dieses mal nicht durch seine Anweisungen sondern durch seine Stille, er wusste einfach, seine Präsenz einzusetzen. Und ihm war vollends klar, dass seine Autorität jetzt keine stimmliche Untermauerung brauche.

 _"Sie würde es nicht wagen, zu protestieren."_ , schlich es ihm überflüssig durch den Kopf.

Die Stille war zur Gänze ungewohnt für die Schülerin, aber nicht weniger anziehend. Hermine musste sich sogar eingestehen, dass sie es sehr erregend fand, so in vollkommener Stille dominiert zu werden. Sie war völlig in Snapes Bann. Hermines Weiblichkeit fing an zu pulsieren. Dem Drang sich an Snapes Knie zu reiben widerstand sie zwar, wusste aber dass sie sich bald abstützen müsste, zu wackelig wurden ihre Beine. Snape merkte beim Öffnen des letzten Knopfes, dass Hermine zu kämpfen schien, ließ sich davon aber nicht irritieren. Er wollte endlich zu ihren rosigen Nippel. Er wollte sie endlich wieder lecken. Er wollte sehen, wie sie steif abstünden. Auch wenn das langsame Ausziehen für ihn genauso quälend ist wie für Hermine. Nur kann es Snape besser verbergen.

Snape streifte Hermine nun endlich die Bluse ab und zog ihr Untershirt über den Kopf. Sie half mit und warf es zur Bluse auf den Boden. Sachte aber sehr bestimmend zog Snape Hermine wieder vor sich; ihr Blick seine Hände beobachtend. Mit seinem Zeigefinger fuhr er ihren verschwitzten Hals entlang, er konnte sehen, wie ihr Puls gegen die Haut klopfte. Hermine konnte in den langsamen Berührungen nur Qualen spüren und so schoss es ihr durch den Kopf:

 _„Die Kessel putzen waren gar nicht die Strafarbeit. Die Strafe beginnt erst jetzt."_

Der Zeigefinger war endlich am Rand des BHs angekommen. Snape sah zu Hermines verschlossenen Augen auf als er den Finger von oben herab in den BH hineinschob. Ihm gefiel, wie sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und sich dabei auf die Lippen biss. Er streifte langsam ihren Nippel. Langsam aber fest. Hermine keuchte, was Snape Mühe bereitete nicht über sie her zu fallen, denn zu leicht wollte er es ihr nach dem heutigen Unterricht nicht machen. Snape zog seinen Finger wieder heraus, lies seine Hände an Hermines Hüfte gleiten, drückte sie gegen sich und öffnete ihren BH. Bedeutungslos ließ ihn Hermine zu Boden fallen. Endlich könne sie Snape an ihren Brüsten spüren. Und auch Snape freute sich, dass endlich die Brüste befreit waren. Sachte nahm er den linken steifen Nippel in den Mund, während die andere Brustwarze gekniffen wurde. Snape schmeckte den salzigen Schweiß den Hermines Haut benetzte. Hermine stöhnte begierig nach mehr und wollte Snape zu sich hoch ziehen, dieser ließ sich darauf aber nicht ein und saugte an Hermines Nippel wollüstig weiter. Eine seiner Hände suchte sich den Weg unter Hermines Rock. Nachdem er die überflüssige Unterhose beiseite geschoben hatte, merkte er, dass Hermine mehr als nur bereit war, seinen Schwanz zu empfangen. Sie war bereits schön feucht. Mit dem Daumen drückte er gegen Hermines Lustpunkt. Hermine konnte sich vor Anspannung nicht mehr zurück halten und musste laut stöhnen. Und auch Snape entkam ein begieriges geiles Stöhnen.

 _"Also doch nicht so teilnahmslos wie Sie tun, Professor!"_ , dachte sich Hermine und streckte ihr Becken gegen Snapes Hand.

Dieser ließ aber nicht zu, dass sich Hermine an ihm reiben konnte und wich daraufhin wieder zurück.

 _"Bitte!"_ , entwich es Hermine keuchend, was Snape ein süffisantes Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte.

 _"Du bewegst dich nur, wenn ich es dir gestatte!"_ , gab Snape ölig zur Antwort, _"Immerhin bist du zum Nachsitzen hier und nicht zum Vergnügen!"_. Snape fiel es von Minute zu Minute immer schwerer Hermine nicht auf den Schreibtisch zu legen und in sie einzudringen. Ihr Flehen, ihr feuchter Schritt und ihre Nippel ließen seinen Schwanz immer mehr anschwellen und begann bereits in der engen Hose zu schmerzen. Lange würde selbst er dieses Spiel nicht mehr aushalten.

Er führte seinen Zeigefinger wieder zu Hermines Weiblichkeit. Erneut drückte Snape gegen ihren Lustpunkt und erneut keuchten beide lüsternd auf. Sie wegen seinen Berührungen - er wegen ihrer Reaktion auf seine Berührungen. Das machte ohn so geil. Er merkte, wie Hermine die Kontrolle über ihren Körper verlor, wenn er drückte. Die Reaktion machte ihn enorm wild. Zudem nahm Hermines Nässe Snape fast noch den letzten Verstand. Er legte seinen Kopf zwischen Hermines Brüste ab und begann schmatzend an Hermines Nippel zu saugen. Einmal links und einmal rechts. Hermine konnte sich bald nicht mehr auf ihren Beinen halten. Sie stützte ihre zittrigen Hände an Snapes Schultern ab, und er ließ sie gewähren. Er wusste, dass es Anstrengung kostet, so zu leiden, wie sie es in diesem Augenblick gerade tat. Endlich etwas Halt findet, legte Hermine keuchend ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

 _"Nennen Sie mir das Rezept für den Schwell-Trank!"_ , brachte Snape schwer atmend hervor.

 _"Was?"_ , stammelte Hermine irritiert.

 _"Den Schwell-Trank! Du sollst das Rezept aufsagen!"_

 _"Man nehme 3 Tropfen warmer Weißhorntinktur und befeuchte ... "_ , Hermine schrie auf und krallte sich in Snapes Umhang. Endlich drang Snape mit einem seiner Finger in sie ein. Er stöhnte auf als er Hermines Wärme und Nässe spürte. Er musste endlich in sie hinein.

 _"Weiter!"_ , keuchte Snape forsch.

 _"Man befeuchte einen dicken Schwanz eines ausgewachsenen Salamanders damit."_ , Hermine brachte kaum ein deutliches Wort heraus.

 _"Was macht man dann mit dem dicken feuchten Schwanz, Granger?"_ , wollte Snape keuchend wissen, während er seinen Finger auf und ab gleiten lies. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig wie sich Hermine an ihm rieb.

 _"Man nimmt ihn in die Hände und ... "_

Das war zu viel für Snape. Blitzschnell und ohne Vorwarnung sprang er vom Schreibtisch auf, wirbelte mit Hermine herum und drückte sie auf den Tisch. Er öffnete seine Hose und drang endlich in sie ein. Beide genossen den Augenblick sehr. Er genoss ihre triefende Nässe und Enge, sie genoss seine Dicke und Härte.

Wild keuchend rieben sich nun beide aneinander. Snape stieß hart und fest zu, genau wie es Hermine in diesem Augenblick wollte. Während eine Hand unter ihrem Becken zum unterstützen ihrer Bewegungen verweilte wanderte die andere Hand zu ihren wild wippenden Brüsten, wo Snape ordentlich zu griff. Durch Snapes Bewegungen verteilte sich Hermines Nässe immer mehr, was Snape sehr geil fand. Und dann ... ganz plötzlich und unerwartet zog Snape seinen pochenden Schwanz aus Hermine heraus. Hermine fühlte sich, als wurde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Verdutzt blickte sie in Snapes funkelde Augen. Snape richtete sich auf und zog Hermine mit sich hoch, und ehe sie sich versah, stand sie wieder vor ihrem sitzenden Professor. Wackelig, verschwitzt und außer Atem versuchten sie ihre schwachen Beine aufrecht zu halten. Snape bemerkte dies und drückte sie an seinen Körper, um ihr Halt zu geben.

„ _Bitte, Professor!"_ , keuchte Hermine um Erlösung.

Unbeeindruckt vergrub er sein Gesicht wieder in ihrem Busen. Wild leckte und sog er an ihren Brüsten, als eine seiner Hände seinen Schwanz begann zu reiben. Hermines Weiblichkeit triefte nur so vor Verlangen.

 _„Bist du wirklich so ein Arsch, oder was?"_ , entfuhr es Hermine. Ihr war die Wortwahl nun echt egal. Sie wollte nur noch Snape in sich spüren.

 _„Wirst du mich noch einmal verbessern?"_ , fragte Snape ruhig und masturbierte genüsslich weiter.

 _„Nein."_

Erneut wurde Hermine herum gewirbelt. Nun lag ihr Oberkörper mit den Brüsten nach unten auf Snapes Schreibtisch, er hockend hinter ihr. Ihr Hintern ragte so verlockend in die Höhe, dass Snape einfach nicht anders konnte. Er musste ihren Schlitz entlang lecken. Und dies tat er genüsslich von vorne bis hinten. Hermine erschauerte. Anschließend stand er auf, nahm seinen geschwollenen Penis in die Hand und führte endlich seinen dicken harten Schwanz in ihr Loch. Endlich füllte er sie aus. So perfekt. Endlich konnte sie ihn in sich spüren. Endlich bekäme sie Erlösung.

Snape zügelte sich nicht und sties mit festen Stößen in Hermine ein. Er wusste, dass es weder er noch sie lange durchhalten würden und so musste Snape sich nicht oft rein und raus bewegen, bis Hermines Öffnung verkrampfte und sie um seinen Schwanz zuckte. Hermine schrie bei ihrem Orgasmus so befriedigt auf, dass es Snape den Rest gab. Er kam in ihr und stöhnte ebenfalls bei seinem letzten Stoß auf. Beide lagen sie noch wild atmend miteinander verbunden auf dem Schreibtisch, keiner fähig sich zu bewegen.

Hermine lag völlig außer Atem unter ihrem Professor, als er sich aus ihr zurück zog. So einen intensiven Sex hatte sie noch nie erlebt.Völlig neben der Spur erhob sie sich und sah einen verschwitzten Severus Snape, der ebenfalls schwer atmete. Sie wusste nicht, ob ein " _Wow_ " oder _"Es hat mir gefallen"_ angebracht war, und entschied sich für:

 _"Ich werde wohl doch öfters Kontra geben müssen, Professor!"_ Ihr Tonfall war unverkennbar provozierend gemeint.

Snape verstand ihre Andeutung, hob Hermine zu sich hoch und gab ihr noch einen wilden Kuss, der das ganze Schauspiel abrunden sollte.

 _"Du wirst es nicht wagen, Granger!"_ , knurrte Snape drohend während er Hermine an sich drückte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass Snape die ganze Zeit über seine Kleidung angehabt haben müsste. Unangenehm fühlte sich sein schwerer Gehrock an ihrer warmen Haut an, was ihr half sich von ihrem Professor zu lösen. Denn eigentlich wollte sie jetzt nicht gehen. Sie würde gerne bleiben. Bei ihm. In seinem Bett. Neben ihm. Seinen Duft riechen. Seinem Atem lauschen. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und löste sich von Snapes Griff. Mit ernstem Blick sah er sie an und rang mit sich, es ist nicht seine Art ... und es viel ihm nicht leicht ... aber ... er spürte, dass es sein musste ... er wollte es ...

 _"Alles in Ordnung?_ ", brachte er knapp über seine Lippen.

Hermine griff nach ihren Sachen und zog sich an, während sie Snape musterte. Sie wusste, dass er schon wieder über seinen Schatten gesprungen war, in dem er sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigte. Dies machte die Angelegenheit noch drückender für Hermine. Denn ihr wurde immer mehr bewusst, dass so gar nichts in Ordnung war. Sie war drauf und dran sich in Snape zu verlieben. Den ekeligen, hakennasigen, schmierigen Professor für Zaubertränke.

 _"Alles in Ordnung!"_ , antwortete Hermine ebenso knapp.

Snape konnte jedoch einen bedrückten Unterton heraus hören und hob eine dunkle Braue skeptisch hoch. Erneut würde er nicht fragen, das müsse reichen. Also fuhr er fort: "Professor _McGonagall ist zwar nicht hinter unsere Abmachung gekommen, aber ich denke, sie wird uns in Zukunft vermehrt beobachten. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Es steht sowohl deine als auch meine Zukunft auf dem Spiel."_

 _"Abmachung?"_ , weiter konnte Hermine nicht zuhören. War das für ihn denn wirklich nicht mehr als nur die Abmachung ihr sexuelle Erfahrungen näher zu bringen? Nach all den Wochen? Hermine trieb es Tränen in die Augen. Sie war so dumm. Was will denn auch ein Mann wie Snape von so einer unerfahrenen Göre wie ihr?!

 _"Miss Granger?"_

Snape viel Hermines Abwesenheit auf.

 _"Miss Granger?"_

Sein Ton wurde eindringlicher, doch keine Regung war in Hermines Gesicht zu entdecken. Er trat auf sie zu und nahm sie an der Hüfte.

 _"Hermine!"_

Sie schreckte hoch und blickte in die hypnotisierenden onyxfarbenen Augen.

 _"In einer Woche ist der Weihnachtsball. Am Morgen darauf werden alle Schüler Hogwarts für zwei Wochen verlassen. Da müssen wir besonders gut auf Professor McGonagall achten. Haben Sie das Verstanden?"_

Hermine nickte. _"Natürlich, Professor. Ich will ja noch länger von Ihnen lernen."_ Hermine quälte sich zu einem Lächeln.

Snape wusste nicht so recht was los war und blickte Hermine in die Augen. Das machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er wollte doch, dass es ihr gut geht. Er wollte doch, dass sie sich auf den Sex mit ihm freut. Er wollte doch, dass sie ihn mag. Bitte was? Snape zuckte zusammen. Dachte er sich das jetzt wirklich? Ist er um Hermines Wohlergehen besorgt? Von seinen eigenen Gedanken überrumpelt ließ er von Hermine sachte ab.

 _"Sie sollten unauffällig in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, Miss Granger!"_ , unterbrach Snape die Stille, _"Sie sehen etwas ... nun ja ... wie soll ich sagen ... mitgenommen aus."_ , Snape musste grinsen. _"Nachsitzen bei mir ist kein Spaß - das weiß jeder. Aber wenn man Sie so aus meinen Räumen kommen sieht, dann springen die Schüler vor dem Nachsitzem noch aus dem Wahrsageturm."_

Hermine leuchtete dies ein und versprach vorsichtig zu sein.

 _"Gute Nacht, Severus."_ , huschte es ihr wehmütig über die Lippen und küsste Snape, mit all ihrem Mut. Snape war froh, dass sie auf ihn zuging. Es fühlte sich gut an, freiwillig berührt zu werden, und nicht nur auf Grund einer Abmachung. Er genoss den Kuss und massierte leicht Hermines Nacken dabei. Snape beendete den Kuss und legte seine Stirn auf die ihre. " _Was tust du nur mit mir?!"_ , dachte sich Snape verwirrt und sprach: _"Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."_ Er gab ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm seine Hände von ihr. Sie ging zur Kerkertür und ließ Snape zurück.

Unentdeckt huschte Hermine sofort in den Duschraum der Gryffindors. Sie sah wirklich fertig aus, musste sie Snape zustimmen, als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete: zerzauste, vom Schweiß verklebte Haare, gerötete Backen und einen bereits unangenehmen Geruch am Körper. _"Schnell unter die Dusche mit dir, du dummes Gör!"_ , sprach sie flüsternd zu ihrem Spiegelbild und tat wie ihr geheißen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die letzte Woche vor den Weihnachtsferien war sehr hektisch und ging zügig vorbei. Jeder brauchte eine Begleitung, fing an zu packen, besorgte noch die letzten fehlenden Geschenke und suchte sich das perfekte Outfit für den Weihnachtsball zusammen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Im nächsten Kapitel gibts dann ein bisschen Weihnachtsstimmung ;-) mal sehen, ob snape auf hermine aufmerksam wird ;-) ;-) ;-).

ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.


	13. Der Weihnachtsball

und weiter gehts, ihr lieben.

ich bedanke mich sehr für die lieben feedbacks :-* :-* und freue mich, wenn ich wieder welche bekomme :-)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Es war eine dieser Veranstaltungen die Severus Snape für absolut überflüssig hielt. Es nervte ihn, dass die meisten Schüler für nichts mehr zu gebrauchen waren, da alle nur noch diesen Weihnachtsball im Kopfe hatten. Mädchen gruppierten sich noch häufiger in den kitschig geschmückten Gängen, als ohnehin schon und Burschen hatten nur noch die Frage „Möchtest du mit mir auf den Ball gehen?" im Kopf. Vor einigen Jahren ist es sogar passiert, dass Jamal Corn so in seinen Gedanken vertieft war, dass er unabsichtlich Snape die Frage stellte, als er ihn im Zaubertrankunterricht aus seinen Gedanken riss. Das Gelächter in der Klasse war natürlich groß und brachte ihm zwei Wochen lang Nachsitzen ein.

Seine Kerker blieben von diesem Weihnachtskram weitestgehend verschont. Kein Mensch würde in den Kerkern nach Weihnachtsstimmung suchen. Er liebte die Einsamkeit in solchen aufgedrängten Zeiten fast noch mehr als ohnehin schon. Er müsse für niemandem Geschenke kaufen, keine Nachmittage mit Einpacken verbringen und auch keine blöden Treffen zum ekeligen Punsch trinken einhalten müssen. Er könne so wie heute Abend ruhig vor seinem angefachten Kamin sitzen und genüsslich am Feuerwhiskey nippen.

Jedoch war es dieses Jahr etwas anders. Nun war da doch jemand in seinem Kopf. Jemand, der da nie einen Platz finden hätte dürfen. Er schwenkte vor jedem Schluck sein Getränk und bemerkte, dass der Whiskey farblich in diesem flackernden Licht Hermines begierigen Augen sehr ähnelte. Snape schloss seine Augen und atmete tief aus. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass es heute ein anderer Weihnachtsball als sonst werden würde. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass Hermine bezaubernd aussehen würde, wenn nicht sogar begehrenswert, und er war sich dessen bewusst, dass sie mit jemandem verabredet sein würde. Bei diesem Gedanken kippte er den restlichen Inhalt seines Glases hinunter und schluckte schwer. Es half alles nichts, er müsste sich heute Abend blicken lassen, für alle Professoren gilt Anwesenheitspflicht, zumindest für den offiziellen Teil. Sobald die alljährliche Weihnachtsrede des Schulleiters, das Essen und der Eröffnungstanz abgehalten wurden, durften sich Weihnachtsmuffel, wie Severus Snape einer war, verkrümeln. Und da Snape den verdacht hatte, dass ihm dieser Ball nicht nur wie üblich einfach anwidern würde, sondern auch etwas mitnahm, freute er sich schon darauf, den Abend abhaken zu dürfen.

Unmotiviert knotete Snape seine verschränkten Beine auseinander und erhob sich aus seinem Ohrensessel, es war Zeit zu gehen. Seinen eleganten Festtagsanzug hatte er sich schon angezogen und warf sich noch seinen schweren, schwarzen Umhang über. Dieser hatte ganz dezente Stickereien am Rand, in anthrazit gehalten, also wirklich unauffällig.

Kaum hatte der Professor seine Kerkertür erreicht und einen Spalt breit geöffnet, hörte er schon das entfernte Gemurmel und Getrappel hunderter aufgeregter Schüler, die in die große Halle zu strömen schienen. Mit dem motivierenden Gedanken daran, dass morgen die Gänge Hogwarts wenigstens verwaist waren, schloss er hinter sich die Tür und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Fest.

Oben angekommen war er einer der letzten die noch in die Große Halle eintreten mussten. Der Lärm der von den fröhlichen Schülern ausging war ohrenbetäuben. Einige sangen Weihnachtslieder, einige lachten und andere unterhielten sich über die bevorstehenden Weihnachtsferien und deren Planungen. Snape ging schnellen Schrittes mit starrem Blick geradewegs auf den Lehrertisch zu. Es war verdammt hart der Versuchung nach Hermine Ausschau zu halten zu widerstehen. Es fiel ihm so außerordentlich schwer im Vorbeigehen seinen Kopf nicht zu ihr zu drehen. - Fuck! Snape unterdrückte wie immer gekonnt jegliche Emotionen und rauschte an den Tischen entlang zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch. Er komplettierte die Professorenrunde, was keine verwunderte, da Snape schon seit jeher als letzter kam und als erster ging.

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und verschaffte sich durch Klatschen und auf einem Bein hüpfend Aufmerksamkeit. Die Große Halle verstummte und alle Augenpaare richteten sich zum Schulleiter hin und lauschten der diesjährigen Weihnachtsrede, die wie immer mit viel Schwung, Humor und Elan verpackt war. Am Ende angelangt verbeugte sich Dumbledore und lautes Geklatsche brach aus. Auch Snape stimmte gezwungen mit ein.

„ _Ein toller Mann, dieser Dumbledore!_ ", sprach Bins zu Snape gerichtet.

„ _In der Tat."_ , kam es von Snape knapp und gelangweilt.

Auf magische weise wurde das Essen auf die fünf Tische serviert und die ganze Halle fing an zu duften. Gänsebraten mit Knödel, Fische, Kartoffelpüree, Kürbissuppe und -pastete, sowie Kuchen, Torten, Windbeutel und Kekse machten es den Schülern und Professoren schwer sich zu entscheiden. Es sah alles so köstlich aus.

Ron wollte gerade seine Gabel in einem riesen Knödelberg stechen, als ihn Hermine zurecht wies.

 _„Ron! Du bist jetzt schon seit 7 Jahren an Hogwarts und müsstest wissen, dass erst gegessen wird, wenn Dumble …"_ , doch Hermine wurde unterbrochen.

 _„Ah, Mr. Wisley!"_

Ron erstarrte und drehte seinen Kopf zu Dumbledore. Rons Kopf war selten so rot wie er in diesem Augenblick war. Jeder in der Halle blickte nun zu dem Rotschopf herüber.

 _„Geschieht dir Recht!"_ , kicherte Hermine belustigt und erntete von Ron einen genervten Blick den nur sie und Harry bemerkten.

So selten Snape über Rons Anwesenheit froh war, so dankbar war er jetzt für seine Blödheit. Nun konnte er unbemerkt einen Blick auf Hermine werfen. Sie sah hinreißend aus. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, ihren Hals umspielten schulterlange Ohrringe, ihre Wangen anziehend gerötet. Von ihrem Kleid konnte er nicht so viel erkennen, was er schade fand. Er schnappte sich seinen Kelch mit Wein und trank einen großen Schluck daraus.

 _„Ich stimme Ihnen voll und ganz zu. Lasst uns Essen und Feiern. Frohe Weihnachten euch allen!"_

Somit war das Mahl eröffnet und alle griffen nach den Köstlichkeiten, die die Elfen vorbereitet hatten. Hermine wagte in diesem Moment auch einen Blick zu Snape und erschrak, als sie Snapes dunkle Augen hinter seinem Weinkelch herüberblitzen sah. Er setzte ab und wand seinen Blick ab, Hermine tat es ihm gleich und widmete sich wieder ihren Freunden. Sie hatten eine unterhaltsame Mahlzeit was man von Snape nicht behaupten könnte. Professor Bins laberte ihn schon wieder zu.

 _„Ich muss jetzt echt was wegen dieser Sitzordnung unternehmen. Zu MINI kann ich kaum mehr gehen, sie wird mir mit Genugtuung hierbei nicht mehr helfen nach unserem letzten Gespräch_.", Snapes Stimmung rasselte in den Keller.

 _„Aber wissen Sie, Herr Kollege, die Schleimigen Pocken waren noch gar nicht das Schlimmste! Nein, nein, ich bekam dann noch so eine triefende Flechtengretze am inneren Oberschenkel und da musste ich unweigerlich an Sie denken."_

Snape dachte er höre nicht recht. Sein Bissen blieb ihm im Hals stecken und war drauf und dran ihn wieder auszuwürgen. Er sah ihn angwidert an, und brachte kein Wort heraus.

 _„Ich dachte, wenn ich nur ein besseres Verständnis für Tränkebrauen hätte – so wie Sie Severus - dann könnte ich mich selber behandeln, aber so musste ich zu Poppy gehen. War natürlich sehr unangenehm, da ich die Hosen runterlassen musste."_ , kicherte Professor Bins.

Snape, für den das Essen hiermit beendet war, griff erneut zu seinem Wein, trank daraus und drückte den Bissen somit vollends in seinen Magen. Als Snape jedoch mitbekam, dass Bins Geschichte weiter gehen sollte, sah er ihn mit finsterem Blick an, worauf hin Bins eingeschüchtert auf seinen vollen Teller sah und verstummte, was ihm den weiteren Abend über Ruhe vor seinem Kollegen einbrachte. Das ekelige Bild bekam er dennoch nur schwer aus seinem Kopf. Absolut angewidert saß er da, trank Wein und wartete bis das Essen beendet wurde und der Abend in den feierlichen Teil übergeleitet wurde.

Das Festmahl wurde Gott sei Dank baldigst beendet. Es war doch recht monoton hier zu sitzen und ab und an einen Schluck Wein zu nehmen. Vor allem wenn man ständig im Kopf hat, dass man nicht an einen bestimmten Platz sehen dürfte. Snapes Stimmung war echt tief als sich Dumbledore erhob und mit einem beherzten Schwenk „abservierte".

 _„Nun denn ihr Lieben! – Ich hoffe, eure Bäuche lassen einen ausgelassenen Tanz noch zu._ ", sprach der Schulleiter erfreut. _„Darf ich euch bitten, euch zu erheben?_ "

Alles stand vorfreudig auf und mit einer weiteren ausladenden Bewegung ließ Dumbledore Bänke und Tische der vier Häuser verschwinden. Nur einer saß und war froh, dass der Abend bald zu Ende sein würde.

Snape beobachtete wie sich die ganze Schar von Schülern in einem riesen Kreis um die Hallenmitte platzierte.

 _„Alles Nichtsnutze hier!"_ , sprach Snape zu sich und war sich sicher, dass ihn bei diesem Lärm niemand hören hätte können.

„ _Snape, Sie sind betrunken! Zügeln Sie sich!_ ", maßregelte ihn McGonagall hinter ihm.

Snape drehte sich steif um und bemerkte ölig: _„Pfff, Mini, schön Sie auch hier zu treffen. Tolles Fest, nicht wahr?! Aber finden Sie es nicht seltsam, dass diese Schüler es ohne Anweisung schaffen, sich hier so perfekt zu gruppieren und im Unterricht zur Gänze versagen?"_ , Snape blickte McGonagall mit hochgehobener Augenbraue an und beendete das Gespräch in dem er sich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wieder umdrehte und in die Menschenmasse sah. Wütende Schritte versicherten Snape, dass McGonagall weg gegangen war.

Die letzten Minuten dieses überflüssigen Abends sind angebrochen. Endlich. Bei diesem Gedanken kehrte endlich etwas Entspannung in ihm ein. Er blickte sich unauffällig um, ohne seinen Kopf zu bewegen. Wo war sie?

Hermine sah, dass Snape sitzen blieb, so wie er es immer tat, und zwar als einziger. Weder Schüler noch Professoren ließen sich das Eröffnen der Tanzfläche entgehen, er schon. Enttäuscht darüber, seufzte sie, denn sie hätte gehofft, dass er doch etwas Interesse daran hätte mit ihr zu tanzen, denn sie hatte sich heute nur für ihn so hübsch hergerichtethergerichtet. Aber das war anscheinend bloß ein Wunschdenken.

„ _Was hast du gedacht? – Dass Snape mit dir tanzen will? Snape ist Snape. Daran wirst auch du nichts ändern._ ", tadelte sich Hermine gedanklich und ließ ihren einsamen Professor dabei nicht aus den Augen.

„ _Mine?"_ , Ginny holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. „ _Lass doch den blöden Grießgram, sieh lieber zum Tanzparkett. Die Professoren sind gleich da. Es geht gleich los._ "

Hermine sah, wie sich die Professoren dem Tanzparkett näherten und sich untereinander Tanzpartner suchten. Wie jedes Jahr wählte Dumbledore McGonagall aus, was durch wilden Beifall und Gepfeife untermauert wurde. Die zwei legten einfach eine flotte Sohle zusammen hin.

„ _Meinst du, die haben was miteinander?_ "

Hermine antwortete nicht auf Ginnys Frage und beobachtete wie ihre Professoren mehr oder weniger gut über das Parkett glitten. Die zwei standen eher in den hinteren Reihen und so hätte sie nie gedacht, dass sie zum Tanz aufgefordert werden würde. Aber plötzlich stand Richard Melrug vor ihr und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Ginny musste kindisch kichern. Hermine war etwas überrumpelt und lag erst in dem Moment ihre Hand in die seine, als Ginny ihr einen Schubs gab. Melrug war ein sehr attraktiver Junge aus Huffelpuff mit dunklen Haaren. Hermine und er hatten sich an manchen Nachmittagen zum Lernen verabredet, während Ron und Harry Quidditch trainierten. Hätte sie in den letzten Wochen nicht nur Snape im Kopf gehabt, dann wäre ihr aufgefallen, dass Richard Interesse an ihr hatte.

„ _Du siehst heute sehr hübsch aus, Hermine."_ , bemerkte Melrug auf dem Weg zur Tanzfläche.

Hermine schoss eine gesunde Röte ins Gesicht und fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Es tat gut, ein Kompliment zu bekommen. Sie fragte sich, ob Snape ihr diese Art von Begehren auch jemals zukommen lassen würde, beziehungsweise ob er dazu überhaupt in der Lage war.

 _„Danke. Du siehst auch gut aus. Deine Festtagsrobe passt gut zu deinen Augen."_ , stellte Hermine fest.

Richard zwängte sich durch die letzten Mitschüler vorbei und zog Hermine an der Hand mit sich und landeten endlich auf dem Parkett, wo sie auch gleich anfingen zu tanzen. Zu groß wäre die Gefahr gewesen, dass sie von einem vorbei tanzenden Paar niedergerannt worden wären. Hermine stellte fest, dass es sich gut anfühlte, mit Melrug zu tanzen. Er bewegte sich gut und im Takt … und … er stieg ihr nicht auf die Füße. Sie hatte auf den letzten Feiern auf Hogwarts auch oft getanzt, aber nie hatte sie das Glück, einen Tanzpartner zu haben, der ihre Füße verschont hätte. Das Publikum um die Tanzfläche herum wurde immer weniger, und verteilte sich gut wieder gelaunt in der großen Halle, was den beiden jungen Tänzern aber nicht aufgefallen war.

 _„Möchtest du eine Bowle trinken? Ich hole uns eine._ ", fragte Richard außer Atem.

„ _Sehr gerne._ ", antwortete Hermine und sah Melrug nach, wie er motiviert die Tanzfläche verließ und entdeckte dabei eine schwarze einsame Gestalt am Parkettrand.

Die Schüler um Snape herum hatten einen großen Kreis gebildet, denn niemand – absolut niemand – würde freiwillig neben dem Zaubertrankprofessor stehen wollen. Hermine stand etwas außer Atem da und war darüber überrascht, Snape am Parkett zu treffen, dessen Blick sie erstarren ließ, versuchte aber sich in der Öffentlichkeit nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Als Richard hinter Snape mit zwei Bowlengläsern zurückkam, versperrte dieser ihm ruckartig mit seinem Arm den Weg. Es war, als hätte der Professor Augen im Hinterkopf. Verwirrt blieb Melrug stehen und wartete darauf, dass Snape ihm den Weg wieder frei gab. Aber das hatte er anscheinend nicht vor, denn durch einen giftigen Seitenblick, ohne sich zu dem Jungen wirklich um zu drehen, gab er Melrug zu verstehen, dass er nicht weiter gehen wird – auch wenn er den Arm sinken ließe. Hermine beobachtete die Szene mulmig.

Snape verharrte noch einige Sekunden in dieser Position. Er wusste, dass es Getuschel geben wird. Er wusste, dass er Gespräch in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen werden würde. Langsam ließ er den Arm hinab und schritt auf Hermine zu, blieb vor ihr stehen und sah sie von oben herab an. Hermine bemerkte mitleidige Blicke ihrer Schulkollegen und fand die Situation äußert unangenehm, da sie nicht wusste, was Snape von ihr jetzt erwartete. Endlich regte sich Snape. Wie einige Tänze zuvor Richard hob nun Snape wortlos seine rechte Hand und hielt sie Hermine auffordernd entgegen. Ihr klappte der Mund auf, genauso wie den restlichen Zusehern.

" _Fordert er dich wirklich gerade zum Tanzen auf?"_

Völlig perplex legte sie ihre Hand unsicher in die seine und wartete was passiert. Und tatsächlich! - Snape schritt mit ihr in die Mitte der Fläche und begann mit Hermine zu tanzen.

Dass Snape tanzte sprach sich wie ein Lauffeuer herum und zog die Schüler wieder zum Parkett zurück. Alle waren sie sprachlos und hatten großes Mitleid mit Hermine und wollten wissen, wie es dazu kam. Ein Tanzpaar nach dem anderen stoppte den Tanz und stellte sich an den Rand, bis nur noch Hermine und Snape tanzten. Auch McGonagall blieben die aufgeregten Schülertrauben nicht unbemerkt und folgte ihnen. Völlig in Sorge und ebenso verdutzt sah sie den beiden zu.

Hermine war fasziniert von Snapes Bewegungen. Sie waren so elegant, so zügig und so leichtfüßig, aber dennoch sehr bestimmend. Snape hielt engen Körperkontakt, und gab seiner Schülerin Halt bei den Umdrehungen, denn er merkte, dass sie etwas strauchelte. Die Nähe ließ Hermine riechen, dass er einiges getrunken haben musste, was sie anziehend fand, wie sie sich eingestand. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Snape solch ein guter Tänzer wäre, geschweige denn tanzen konnte. Die Aufgeregtheit, dass Snape wirklich mit ihr tanzte ließ zwar nicht nach, aber die Freude darüber stieg von Takt zu Takt. Leider durfte sie von dieser Freude nicht allzu viel preisgeben, denn sie bemerkte, dass sie Mittelpunkt vieler Augenpaare waren.

Für andere unbemerkt senkte Snape seinen Kopf so, dass seine Lippen fast Hermines Ohr berührten und begann langsam zu flüstern:

 _„Du hast mit Melrug getanzt … Das hat mir nicht gefallen!"_

Es war ein seltsamer Tonfall mit dem Snapes Worte an ihr Ohr drangen, er war nicht freundlich, aber auch nicht schroff. Hermine wollte darauf etwas erwidern, Snape fiel ihr jedoch ins Wort:

„ _Hat mir gar nicht gefallen!_ ", untermauerte er nachträglich, und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass es hier keine Widerworte gäbe.

Hermine bekam Gänsehaut; Sein Körper so nahe an ihrem, sein fester Händedruck an ihrem tiefen Rücken, sein Geruch, sein musternder Blick von eben, und die Tatsache, dass Snape indirekt offenbarte, dass er Eifersucht verspürte, ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken rinnen. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob sich Snape dessen bewusst war, dass er sich hier und jetzt über seine Gefühle outete.

Obwohl der Tanz noch nicht beendet war, stoppte Snape abrupt, ließ von Hermine ab und ging aus dem Saal. Sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und sah wie Snape in der Menschenmenge verschwand. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre der einzige Grund für diesen Tanz der gewesen, dass Snape ihr die Worte vor seinem Verschwinden noch übermitteln konnte. Quasi um sich zu vergewissern, dass wenn er jetzt ginge, sie mit keinem anderen mehr tanzen würde. - Und es funktionierte. Hermine war hin und weg über seine Dominanz.

Ginny kam mit Harry und Ron auf die Tanzfläche geeilt.

" _Alles ok bei dir?_ ", sie merkte, dass sich ihre Freunde ernsthaft um sie sorgten.

 _"Leute, ich brauche etwas zu trinken!_ ", Ginny stützte ihre Freundin mit den wackeligen Beinen und gingen zu viert zum Buffet, begleitet von hunderten Augen und auffälligem Getuschel.

 _"Hast du eine Ahnung, was das war? Oder was in den Scheißer gefahren ist?_ ", fragte Ginny nachdem Hermine sich erneut an der Bowle bediente.

" _Absolut nicht, Ginny!",_ log sie. Hermine schmerzte es, dass ihre Freundin so über Snape sprach, konnte es aber nachvollziehen und freute sich, dass sie so umsorgende Freunde hatte.

Die Aufgeregtheit ließ bei allen wieder nach und die vorläufige Ausgelassenheit kehrte wieder in die Große Halle ein. Hermine verbrachte noch ein paar Stunden mit ihren Freunden. Sie war geladen mit den größten Glücksgefühlen.

Gegen Mitternacht beschloss die Vierergruppe als einer der letzten Gäste die Feier zu verlassen.

Bei den Wandelnden Treppen blieb Hermine stehen: _"Hey Leute, geht schon mal vor! Ich möchte noch kurz zu Melrug."_ Kurz nachdem Snape verschwunden war, stand für Hermine fest, dass sie sich noch in die Kerker schleichen würde und legte sich eine Ausrede zurecht. Sie musste noch einmal dieses erotische Duftgemisch aus Zedernholz, Vanille und Alkohol riechen, sie musste unbedingt diesem haltgebenden Körper spüren, diese geborgene Wärme, diesen dunklen Augen begegnen. Sie konnte einfach nicht in ihr Bett gehen.

" _Was? Echt jetzt, Mine? Warum willst du dich von dem verabschieden?_ "

" _Ron ... ."_ , seine Schwester verdrehte die Augen und grinste Hermine verschmitzt an und zerrte Harry und Ron mit sich.

" _Tue nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde!_ ", warf Ginny ihr noch nach.

"W _as meinst du damit?_ ", Ron schien immer verwirrter.

" _Harry wird es dir erklären ..._ "

Hermine war erleichtert, dass ihr simpler Plan so problemlos aufging und nahm die Stiegen Richtung Kerker.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

mal sehen, ob hermine einen angetrunkenen snape handeln kann ;-) ;-) ;-).

hat euch das kapitel gefallen? bin neugierig :-)


	14. Die Höhle des Löwens

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ihr Lieben!

Ich schreibe das jetzt an alle, die sich nun freuen, dass es weiter geht: Bitte bitte bitte, schreibt mir doch ein kleines Feedback. es kostet doch nichts, geht ganz schnell und tut nicht weh und man muss sich nicht mal anmelden dafür ;-) und ich freue mich darüber sooo sehr und es würde mich anspornen schnell weiter zu schreiben. :-) :-) :-) momentan bin ja leider etwas demotiviert :-/

allen anderen wünsche ich ebenso viel spaß ;-) ;-) hihihi

info: das kapitel ist etwas rauer, muss aber leider sein.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hermine drehte am kühlen Handknauf und erschrak, als sich die Türe wirklich öffnen ließ. Langsam schwang sie die schwere Türe auf, was von einem unerwünschten Quietschen untermauert wurde.

" _Na toll! Jetzt steht Snape sicher gleich vor dir._ ", wie automatisch schlich sich der Gedanke in ihren Kopf und musste grinsen, als der Schreck nach lies, denn sie war doch gekommen um ihn zu sehen.

Hermine steckte zaghaft ihren Kopf in Snapes Unterrichtsräume und bemerkte, dass eine dezent wahrzunehmende, alkoholtragende Duftwolke im Raum schwebte.

" _Perfekt! Er müsse also hier sein_.", schlussfolgerte sie und trat zaghaft ein.

Der Unterrichtsraum war jedoch verlassen. Naiver weise dachte sie, sie würde ihn hier antreffen, aber wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte, kam es ihr lächerlich vor. Natürlich wäre er schon in seinen privaten Räumen, was solle er denn nach der Weihnachtsfeier noch hier?! Etwas verloren stand sie zwischen den Schulbänken und begann mit ihrem Vorhaben etwas zu hadern. Solle sie es wirklich wagen sich in Snapes private Räume zu schleichen? Er war bei Hermines versehentlichem Eintreten deutlich genug gewesen. Aber sie verspürte so ein brennendes Verlangen nach ihm, dass ihre Beine langsam begannen einen Fuß nach dem anderen zu setzen, ohne dass sie es ihnen bewusst befahl. Außerdem fand sie es sehr erregend, dass Snape getrunken hatte. Sie erhoffte sich durch den Alkohol einen zügelloseren Snape und bemerkte schon jetzt wie ihre Weiblichkeit begann zu ziehen, währenddem sie den Durchgang mit den hohen Bücherregalen durchquerte.

Erneut stand sie vor einer Tür. Schwer und schwarz.

Snape fasste es nicht, dass dieses Gör es schaffte ihn zum Tanzen gebracht zu haben. Er war außer sich vor Zorn - aber eher auf sich selbst als auf Hermine - und versuchte sich mit Feuerwhiskey zu beruhigen und genehmigte sich einen kräftigen Schluck. Dass seine angeblichen Gefühle ihr gegenüber existieren sollten konnte er ja noch gerade so akzeptieren. Aber dass diese Gefühle dann auch noch so stark sein sollten, dass er auf einen lächerlichen Schüler eifersüchtig sein würde, konnte er nicht mit sich vereinbaren. Er nahm erneut einen Schluck und füllte sich sogleich wieder nach. Snape starrte finster in seinen brennenden Kamin und stütze sich über der Feuerstelle mit seinen Händen ab. Und das aller übelste an der ganzen Geschichte war, dass es keinen gab, den er dafür bestrafen konnte. Er trank mit einem weiteren Schluck das Whiskeyglas leer. Er ist ganz freiwillig auf die Tanzfläche getreten. Bei dem Gedanken entfuhr ihm ein wütendes "Argh", stieß sich von dem Kamin weg, und ließ sich in einen Ohrensessel fallen. Neben ihm befand sich ein kleiner Abstelltisch, worauf er sein Glas und die Flasche Feuerwhiskey abstellte. Snape schenkte sich erneut ein und schwenkte die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit hin und her. Und erneut trank er das Glas in einem Zug leer. Er spürte wie die Flüssigkeit seine Speiseröhre hinab brannte, und entspannte sich sogleich mit dem Nachlassen des Brennes. Snape merkte leichten Schwindel, da er schon so einiges getrunken hatte heute Abend.

" _Was für ein beschissener Abend!"_ , schlussfolgerte er grantig und wollte sich gerade erheben, als er bemerkte, dass jemand die Türklinke versuchte herunter zu drücken.

Überrascht aber ruhig blickte er zum Eingang, kreuzte seine Beine übereinander und wartete mit steinernem Blick auf den unerwarteten Besuch. Seit Jahren war schon keiner mehr hier gewesen, und das war ihm nur Recht so. Snape fiel auch nur einer Person ein, die es wagte jetzt und hier einzudringen. Sein schwarzes Haar umrahmte sein blasses Gesicht.

Zaghaft öffnete Hermine die Türe einen Spalt und blinzelte hinein.

 _"Du wagst es hier her zu kommen?",_ bestimmend aber bedrohlich ruhig wirkte Snapes Stimme.

Hermine hüpfte vor Schreck hoch und stieß dadurch die Tür ungewollt ganz auf. Dass sie Snape so offen in die Hände lief hatte sie nicht erwartet, geschweige denn dass er noch munter war. Das Bild, das sich Hermine darbot hatte etwas anziehendes: warmes Flackerlicht vom offenen Kamin, Snapes heraische Haltung und der Duft von Alkohol, Zedernholz und Vanille ließen Hermines Gedanken etwas träge werden. Er wirkte sehr elegant und anzeihend in seinem Festagsgewand.

" _Ich wollte dir für den Tanz danken und deswe ... "_ , doch Hermine brach ab. Snape sprang aus dem Ohrensessel auf, schritt bestimmend auf sie zu und zerrte sie an ihrer Hand mit sich. Hermine kam ins Straucheln und stolperte fast über ihre Füße, was Snape zwar merkte, aber für ihn keinen Grund darstellte langsamer zu werden.

 _"Zu unfähig zum Gehen, Granger!_ ", zischte er in herablassendem Ton und stieß mit seiner freien Hand eine Tür auf. Bevor Hermine einen Blick vom Zimmer erhaschen konnte, wirbelte Snape sie herum, woraufhin Hermine vollends das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ihr entfuhr ein panischer Schrei und machte sich schon auf eine schmerzhafte Landung am Boden bereit. Doch der Schmerz blieb aus - Snape hatte sie auf sein Bett geschleudert. Hermine war unwohl zumute und setzte sich auf, ihr Handgelenk schmerzte von Snapes festem Griff.

Snape stand wenige Schritte vor Hermine und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen während er hastig seine Hose öffnete; Gefährlich blitze sein Blick zwischen seinem schwarzen Haar hervor. Hermines Unwohlsein stieg weiter an, was sie aufstehen ließ. Zumindest versuchte sie es, denn Snape war mitlerweile direkt vor ihr und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie jetzt nicht aufstehen wird.

Er war angetrunken. Er war wütend. Wütend auf Hermine. Wütend auf diesen scheiß Tanz. Wütend auf diesen unfähigen Huffelpuff-Jungen. Wütend auf sich selber. Er müsse sich abreagieren. Sein Schwanz pulsierte, bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie sich jetzt nehmen würde und er war vollends bereit dazu sich zu nehmen, was ihm zustand: Macht gepaart mit Befriedigung. Er hatte absolut keine Lust auf Vorspiele oder solch Tamtam. Er wollte es ihr einfach wild besorgen und seinen Druck ablassen.

Seine Hose war mittlerweile geöffnet. Hastig und schwer lies er sich auf Hermine nieder und presste seine Lippen auf die ihren. Den Alkoholgeschmack fand sie nun abstoßend und versuchte ihren Professor von sich zu stoßen, doch schaffte es nicht, und so ging sie gezwungenermaßen auf den Kuss ein. Sie war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie noch in der Stimmung dafür war.

Snape riss so wild an ihrem Ausschnitt, dass der zarte Stoff ihres Kleides bis zum Brustbein aufriss. Hermine durchfuhr ein brennender Schmerz in iherm Genick als das Kleid riss und schrie auf. Unbeeindruckt schob Snape den BH hoch und biss ihr in die Brutswarze. Nun war sie sich gewiss, dass sie der Situation entkommen wollte. Wild fuchtelte Hermine mit ihren Händen herum und drückte damit gegen die Brust von Snape, was ihn aber nur noch grober werden lies. Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Er war zu stark und er lies keinen Zweifel offen, dass er sich jetzt nehmen würde, was er wollte, deutlich konnte Hermine Snapes harten Schwanz an ihren Oberschenkeln spüren.

" _Nein, Sir!! Bitte."_ , flehend versuchte sich Hermine zu wehren.

" _Halt den Mund!"_ , keuchte Snape schwer atmend. Ihm ging das Gewinsel auf die Nerven und drückte ihr erneut einen ekeligen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ihr Kinn wurde dabei von einer seiner Hände festgehalten. Hermine winselte weiter und begann zu zittern, als Snape ihre Oberschenkel mit seinen Knien auseinander schob. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt und starr, seine Augen blitzten unverheilvoll gierig und verschleiert.

Er war kurz vorm Eindringen - aber dann ... dann ... hielt Snape unerwartet aber zu tiefst gehofft in seinen Bewegungen inne ... und beide erstarrten in ihren Positionen: Hermine vor Erleichterung und Snape vor wachrütelndem Schrecken. Alles Flehen, Winseln und Wehren hatten ihn in seinem Vorhaben nicht abhalten könnten. Aber dieses ... . Snape spürte etwas ganz zartes, klares und verletzliches an seinem Finger, dass ihn stoppen lies. Dieses Etwas war so persönlich und so fragil, dass Snape vor Ehrfurcht erfror. Dass so viel Wut etwas so Reines hervorbringen konnte, lies ihn erst bewusst werden, dass er kurz davor war, seine Schülerin zu vergewaltigen.

Kurz verweilten sie noch in dieser Position bis Snape seine widerlichen Lippen von den ihren löste und Hermine in die Augen sah. An ihrem Kinn ruhte noch immer seine Hand, jedoch lockerte sich sein Geiff, an der nun weitere Tränen hinab rannen. Ihre Augen drücken Furcht und Enttäuschung aus.

Er hatte sich verrannt in seinem Grant und war erst jetzt in der Lage dazu zu bemerkten, was er Hermine fast angetan hätte. Zitternd lag sie unter ihm und bemerkte Snapes Umschwung, traute sich aber noch nicht sich zu bewegen.

Er lies nun vollends von ihr ab und setzte sich an die Bettkante. Seine Hände stützten seinen Kopf, dwn Rücken zu seiner schülerin gedreht.

" _Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst_."

Ohne zögern und ohne ein Wort verließ Hermine das Schlafzimmer. Snape hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss viel.

Nach all der Eifersucht, nach all der Wut folgte jetzt Leere in ihm. Er atmete tief aus und blieb einige Zeit ohne Regung und ohne Gedanken auf seinem Bett sitzen. Ratlosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Minuten später keimte ihm, dass er sich vielleicht bei Hermine entschuldigen sollte. Wieder ein tiefer Atemzug. Die Ratlosigkeit wurde größer. Er musste sich bei Hermine entschuldigen. Ohne vielleicht. Egal, was sie jetzt von ihm halten mochte, egal, ob sie wieder die snape-typische Angst empfinden würde, egal, ob sie ihn verabscheute, er musste sich entschuldigen. Bei den Gedanken verknotete sich Snapes Magen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das, was er mit Hermine hatte, soeben wieder verloren hatte. Er hatte es sich zuvor nur sehr schwer eingestanden, aber jetzt, da er ihre Haut nicht mehr anfassen werden würde, ihre Lippen nicht mehr küssen werden würde, da bedauerte er es, dass er wieder alleine sein würde. Er war wieder einsam. Er war wieder verhasst. Verhasst von allen und ohne Ausnahme. Er begann im Stillen und Heimlichen zu mögen, dass Hermine ab und an seine Gedanken durchkreuzte. Und nun? Alles weg. Alles Verloren.

Der Alkohol floss noch immer durch Snapes Adern und das klare Denken viel ihm noch immer schwer. Er beschloss den beschissenen Abend nun endlich zu beenden. Mit leichtem Ziehen im Herzen erhob sich Snape und ging in sein Badezimmer um kalt zu duschen.

Ein zarter Blick, der aus der Türschwelle kam, betrachtete, wie Snape mit sich rang. Hermine hatte noch immer so einen großen Schrecken, dass sie Mühe hatte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Doch sie wollte nicht einfach so gehen. Sie war sich nach wie vor sicher, dass Snape sie mochte. Denn andern Falls, hätte er sich heute sicher genommen, was er wollte. Aber die Hand dafür würde Hermine nicht ins Feuer legen. Nicht sichtbar für Snape lugte sie weiterhin ins Schlafzimmer und beobachtete ihn dabei wie er in ein Nebenzimmer verschwand, woraufhin Hermine sich auch aufrichtete und beschloss die Höle des Löwen zu verlassen. Sie wusste nicht, wie es nun weiter gehen würde. Sie war nun die ganzen Winterferien fast alleine hier mit Snape. Sie hatte sich so auf diese Zeit gefreut, und nun hatte sie Bedenken und Furcht.

Hermine bemerkte erst in den kalten Kerkergängen, dass ihre Brust nach wie vor aus dem zerrissenen Kleid hing. Schnell holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und flüsterte " _Reparo_ ". Schnell war ihr Kleid wieder wie neu. Doch so zerstreut wie sie nun war, wollte sie nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Was wäre, wenn Ginny noch auf sie warten würde, um sie über Melrug auszufragen. Sie hatte jetzt absolut keinen Nerv sich Märchen aus den Fingern zu saugen. Und zum Schlafen war sie jetzt viel zu aufgebracht. So entschloss sich Hermine in Hogwarts herum zu gehen, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Unterschlupf. Die Kälte auf ihrer Haut nahm sie nicht war, zu eingenommen war sie noch von dem Erlebten.

" _Seine Augen waren so kalt. Seine Griffe so voller Wut._ ", die bereits vorhandene Gänsehaut verstärkte sich noch bei diesen Gedanken. Hermine schauderte. Zerstreut suchte sie einen stillen Ort an dem sie die restliche Nacht verweilen konnte und da kam ihr das verlassene Zimmer in einem der hohen Türme von Hogwarts in den Sinn und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Da der Raum mit Nerhegeb etwas Trauriges für sie hatte, empfand sie es als perfekte Unterkunft für heute Nacht. Nach einigen Minuten des Herumwanderns erreichte sie die hölzerne Türe und öffnete sie mit einem bestimmten " _Alohomora_!". Nachdem die Türe aufgehört hatte elendigst zu quietschten, trat Hermine ein.

Die Schülerin sah sich um und bemerkte, dass alles noch so steht, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Sie richtete sich die Kartonschachteln so, dass sie sich dagegen lehnen konnte und musste daran denken, wie sie sich vor einiger Zeit dahinter vor Snape versteckte. Erneut zückte die Schülerin ihren Zauberstab und beschwor eine kleine Flamme hervor, die zwar Wärme ausstrahlte, sich aber nicht ausbreiten konnte. So machte sich nach ein paar Minuten etwas Wärme im Raum breit. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, wie warm und sicher sie sich vor kurzem noch in Snapes Umhang gefühlt hatte. Sie musste zu weinen anfangen. Vor Angst und vor Trauer, und vor einer zerplatzten Seifenblase.

Lange blieb Hermine noch wach. Sie war sich sicher, heute kein Auge zu machen zu können. Zu viel ratterte in ihrem Kopf, zu viele Gefühle wollten sortiert werden. Aber irgendwann musste sie vor der Erschöpfung doch niederknien und schlief ein.

Fern von jedem Zeitgefühl sprang Hermine hoch. Ihr Genick schmerzte und die Sonne blendete sie aus dem kleinen Fenster an. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich aus dem Turmzimmer in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war keiner mehr da, und Hermine war richtig froh darüber, sich in ruhe umziehen zu können. Sie wollte endlich aus diesem Kleid und den Schuhen heraus.

Nachdem Hermine geduscht und frisch gemacht war, zog sie sich an und blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war halb zehn. Die abreisenden Schüler sitzten schon seit einer halben Stunde im Hogwarts Express Richtung London.

Ihr war etwas flau im Magen. Und da Hermine nicht wusste, ob das vom gestrigen Abend kam oder ob sie Hunger hatte ging sie in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl in einem so verlassenem Hogwarts herum zu gehen. Nichts war zu hören, einzig und alleine ihre Schritte.

In der Halle angekommen, war sie froh, dass sie auch hier alleine zu sein schien und trat ein. Sie mochte niemandem erklären, warum sie so fertig aussah. An ihrem üblichen Platz war eine Art kleines Buffet hergerichtet und nahm Platz. Das Frühstück duftete wundervoll einladend, aber bis auf ein paar Bissen einer trockenen Semmel und ein paar Schlucke warmen Tees brachte sie nichts hinunter und beschloss wieder in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen. Dort wollte sie Mantel, Haube, Schal und Stiefel anziehen. Sie wollte eine Runde zum See gehen und etwas frische Luft tanken.

Beim verlassen ihres Platzes sah sich Hermine nach weiteren hergerichteten Plätzen mit Frühstück um, konnte aber keine finden.

 _"Entweder bin ich wirklich die einzige Schülerin die hier geblieben ist, oder die Hauselfen haben es schon abgeräumt._ ", dachte sie sich außerhalb der Halle als eine große schwarz gekleidete Person sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Snape kam gerade die Stiegen hoch und sah Hermines glasig brennende Augen schon von der Ferne. Hermine hatte zwar keine Angst vor ihrem Professor, fühlte sich aber dennoch unwohl in seiner Gegenwart und maschierte schnell zu den hinauf führenden Treppen um zum Gemeinchaftsraum der Gryffindors zu gelangen.

Der Zaubertrankmeister blieb am Fuße der Treppe stehen und blickte der wallenden Mähne beim Verschwinden zu.

Er hatte schon längst gefrühstückt und war eigentlich am Weg zu Professor Dumbledore um die bevorstehenden ZAGs zu besprechen, bog aber in die Große Halle ab. Er wollte sich vergewissern, ob Hermine etwas zu sich genommen hatte. Besorgt stand er vor ihrem Platz und bemerkte, dass sie ihr Frühstück kaum angerührt hatte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bitte hinterlasst mir eine Review. mich würde stark interessieren, ob ich severus getreu rüber bringen kann (und hermine?), das liegt mir nämlich am herzen. das kapitel ist mir sehr schwer gefallen und ich hoffe, man merkt es nicht?????? :-O

obs bei den beiden wohl ein happy end gibt? hmmmm ...


End file.
